Stranded
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Ozuma had been assigned a mission. He needs to acquire that thing at any cost, even if it means playing with the girl's feelings. But will he pay a hefty cost of it? Not now but later...definitely later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Author note:**

 **So I had this plot in my mind for like months, but wasn't able to figure out who should I implement on it.**  
 **Then a special reader and reviewer (you know who you are :*) requested for a story of Mariam and Ozuma and then it hit me. Why not imply this story on them?**

 **This is M-rated story for various reasons; killing, blood, torture and lemon. Don't worry about the latter one. I will give you heads-up when that part comes.**

 **Special thanks to my twiny, who help me, figured out the plot. Tightly hugs you sister:'D**  
 **Please read it and let me know what do think about this one?**

 **And the cover photo doesn't at all belong to me. It was drawn by this awesome artist slumberpoppy: D. Check out her drawings, the whole beyblade heaven is there in her gallery in the deviantart ^w^. The reason why I choose this pic was because Mariam looks so beautiful in it *_*…plus it also reflects the character development of her in this story.**  
 **And now I will shut up XD**

Chapter 01  
Selfish Reasons

Precisely seven minutes were left before the long hand strikes at 12. People have already gone to bed. With the exception of one.  
Jean Paul Barthez, formerly known as Barthez, was still awake. How could he not? When he have just accomplished a very important thing! A thing when one realizes its value will trade its body parts just to gain or have a glimpse of it at very least.  
It was a jewel he was now cupping in his large rather neat hands. And my, such a pretty jewel it was. It was round shaped and was about a size of ping ball. It's hue a topaz yellow.

"My! What a beauty you are!" Barthez crackled sickly.

He lovingly stroked the hard smooth surface of it.  
"You are very beautiful….but you will look even more beautiful if you are joined with the rest of them". Barthez sighed. His own exclamation brought him back to reality.

The jewel happens to have three more counterparts of it. The green one was of earth (Chikyū). The blue one was of water (Mizu). The pink one was of fire (Kasai). And this yellow one belonged to light (Hikari). Together they became a band of 'Shizen Hōseki' or 'band of nature jewels'.

Legend says that if you found four of them, consider yourself the invincible one. Because each of them carried immense power that it was rumored to destroy the world. Of course no one dare test that anecdote. Though reliable historical facts say this much that each of them might be sheltering the bit-beast. If you insert all of those jewels in the sacred tablet, they may come alive and become slaves of that person responsible of inserting them in the first place. They will then have to abide by that person's rules. The being becomes the master of them.

Oh just imagine the possibilities if these aforementioned possessions comes in your hands. It would make you powerful. It could make your any desire come true.

And it was those many reasons that did he start his search for them. For one and a half year he found nothing. He was almost close to giving up. Then a miracle rained upon him.

He was sitting alone in a bar, drinking scotch when a young man walked in. The man sat a few seats away from him and ordered Jameson on rocks. Barthez observed that man. He looked like he could be in his early 20s. He was broad-structured and well-built, which clearly told everyone, he worked out. He had long blond hair reaching till shoulders. Currently it was tied in a place by a dull green bandanna.  
After studying him, Barthez went back to his drink. Maybe he could ask him to join an organization which he runs. He has everything what Barthez looks in every man he recruits. He has muscles and carried a certain air of authority. But before he could approach him, a fight broke out among two lads. Heads turned towards the commotion and the pub suddenly became noisy. The two men continued fighting, without looking where they were going and knocking out things in a way. One man punched the other one quite hard. The one receiving it stumbled backwards from the blow and crashed on the person wearing the green bandanna.

The person stood up immediately and grabbed the collar of the one who had the misfortune of crashing into him.

"What the fuck are you up to?!" the man of muscles snarled. And with that he punched the guy. The crowd whooped and cheered.

Barthez watched the man beat the two blokes into pulps. In the midst of it, his appearance was becoming messy. The top buttons of his shirt opened and the bandanna was coming loose. He took his arm backwards to punch one more time. And that's when he saw it. The man was wearing a chain, with topaz jewel serving as a pendant to it.

'Could it be?' Barthez screamed inwardly.

Yes it was the same jewel he has been looking for months. And of all the places he found it in the chain looped around some unknown cranky man's neck.

"That's enough mister Dunga!" the bartender finally intervened in.  
"Don't tell me what to do Akio!" the man named Dunga snapped" Apparently you should keep a check on people coming here! Can't a man have a drink in peace?!"

When the commotion subsided, Dunga heavily sat on his barstool, now cracking his knuckles in pure aggravation, not knowing that a dreaded fate awaits him.

Around 10 o'clock, Dunga walked out from the pub. He seemed in better mood. His SUV's was parked in a deserted parkway. He just had to walk a little longer. But he never made it to his car. A click, a fast whooshing sound and the big guy froze. Another click and he felt the searing pain increase in times. He turned around in shock and found a tall man pointing a Glock 22 gun at him.  
"Stand still Mister Dunga" the shooter said before pulling the trigger. The added two shots made him fall and for momentarily he blacked out.  
His eyes fluttered open. Please, someone relieves his throbbing wounds, he thought. His gaze went upwards and found the same man leering and staring at him as though he was the most important person to be around. He might be, otherwise he wouldn't have been shot in the first place, Dunga thought warily. The man sat on his knees, leaned towards his studded ear and whispered;  
"Where are the _others_?"

Dunga's eyes widened. His thoughts revolving around one alleged thing; he knows about _them_.

"Tell me young man, where are the rest of _them_?"

Not thinking twice, the wounded man spat at him. Barthez touched the place where the Saliva hit him. He smirked.  
"I see…..well you leave me no choice"  
And without warning, he kicked him right in his bleeding lacerations. Dunga yelped but it was muffled one because he was choking on his own blood.  
"Listen….do both of us a favor. Tell me where they are and I might spare you…." Barthez hissed.

'Will he?' Dunga wondered. It's about the matter of his life. Better chance it.

He told him then. He said he doesn't know where Kasai one is, but he definitely knows the whereabouts of the sacred tablet, the mizu and Chikyū one were. They were guarded by one of the most powerful and influential family, the Kazuma.  
Barthez couldn't believe his ears and luck. The guy which he just targeted was a jackpot. He was well-aware of the information.  
The purple-haired freak was now feeling sorry, almost sorry that he pocked this person. But then to achieve great things, sacrifices have to be made. And with no regret in his already darkened heart, he lifted the gun and pointed towards the blond mane gentleman, who was now petrified with the turn of events. Where was the promise of his life gone?  
"I will give you a proper burial" and the trigger was pulled.

Barthez was a man of his words. He did indeed give him a proper entombment, by driving in the outskirts of town where he buried the body in the sentiment of lonely woods. After completing the task, he return back to his office, where he was now cherishing the light one, Hikari.

Hikari was glowing in a dim light of office. Barthez stared at the jewel while formulating the plans as well. How could he gain access to other three? Two were in the ownership of Kazuma. Barthez have heard about them alright. They are said to be descendants of royals. They reeked of power, fame and status. Threading in their crowned lives means calling upon him, the mortal peril.  
Barthez propped his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands. What should he do?

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Ding!

The clock chimed at 12. But by now, not only the clock was certain. But Barthez was too.

* * *

A young man walked casually in streets, hands stuffed deep in his dark blue jeans. As he strolled by, many people looked at him, especially girls. The latter one can't be blamed here. Because the full sleeved black shirt underneath revealed how built he was. Broad shoulders, muscled but not bulky. He was slim but not lanky. Overall he was of tall alethic built. In addition to that his attractive features and that eccentric hair, which was of two hues, dark grey and red, added a rather nice touch to his façade.

But the man didn't pay any heed because his mind was towards one destination, the Rōdō headquarters. He turned around in corner, slipped in a brick walled alleyway, bounded over the chain linked fences. Far away he saw the medium sized building, the front of it made up of pure black glass. After passing through security, he entered into building where he immediately went to his office. But before he could sit comfortably in his leather arm chair, there was brisk rapping on door.  
"Come in"  
A young clerk stumbled in and said in wheezy voice.  
"Sir Ozuma, Sir Barthez wants to meet you. It's urgent"

The man name Ozuma nodded and replied;  
"I am on my way"

* * *

"Sir you summoned me?" Ozuma spoke, now standing in the middle of Barthez's office. Barthez looked up and smiled at him. Of all the employees, Ozuma was by far his favorite. He was sharp and intelligent. Worked two steps ahead and never failed in a mission. He was a proud and valued asset of the Rodo.

Rodo was a secret organization which worked in shadows. Its only job was to do whatever the customer required, except killing of course. That itself was a serious crime. Other than that, the stealing of documents or planned raids were a mere child's play to them. In the eyes of them, there was no concept of good and bad. Their only motto was' Get the work done, simple'.

The government knew about this association. The union does pays its taxes dutifully to them, but still the administration keeps tabs on their activities. They should have known better, that Rodo was ahead of them. They only revealed those activities which deemed fine enough in the eyes of authorities. Otherwise the most crucial ones were hidden from the prying eyes of establishments.

"While yes I did, Ozuma. We just received a very important mission" Barthez said.  
"What is it Sir?" Ozuma asked instantly.  
"The client wishes to appear anonymous, but he laid out his demands. According to him, 30 years ago, some very valuable artifacts were stolen from him. Later he came to know their whereabouts. He called for justice, but it wasn't entertained due to lack of evidence. And now…."  
"He requires our help to get them back for him?" Ozuma finished the sentence.  
"Exactly" Barthez confirmed. He slid the file into mahogany desk" the details are all mentioned in the file"  
Ozuma picked the file and rifled through the pages.  
"Kazuma have them…..interesting" the dual haired pointed out. Clearly he knew about them.

While Ozuma was busy reading the file, Barthez was inwardly cheering inside. It was wise of him to get this work done through his own company. However it was against the laws of the firm. And that was no demands will be met of any employee of Rodo. Period.

'No need to tell them, its _mine_ mission. There's no harm in keeping them in oblivion, as long as the job gets done, no one would have the slightest inkling that I myself defy the rules' Barthez thought, as he studied Ozuma.

"He's a family guy" Ozuma said, surprise lacing his tone.  
"Yeah, wife left him, but he's a father of two children. A son named Joseph Kazuma and a daughter name Mariam Kazuma"

More silence, until Ozuma shut the file. He looked straight in the eyes of his master and clearly spoke;  
"I will get this work done. That's my final word and my sole mission for now"

"Very good, just what I expected from you Ozuma" Barthez praised.

 **Let me know in your reviews that shall I continue this or bury it away in grave? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Impressions

**I don't own beyblade*sigh**

 **thank you so much for the reviews! Lady diamond92, Maskaihilfanatic, soumita, droplets of blue rain and Saiyan Phoenix :D ^w^**

Chapter 02  
Impressions

"Mr. Tomoki?"  
Silence.  
"Ah…sir ?!"

Ozuma frowned for a minute, before realizing the guy was addressing him. He still wasn't used to this new surname given by Barthez himself. He tilted his head sideways and saw the guy was moving the couch.

"Where do you want me to keep this sir?"

Ozuma looked around and paused. He wanted to keep it where he could get an excellent view of sea and beach. He pointed his finger towards the place where there were wide windows.

"Place it there"

It has been two days since he had arrived in this district in a new house, bought by the Rodo itself. His schedule has been filled with shifting furniture and bringing his stuff. So far only his bedroom and study room was set. The others were still containing cardboard boxes, waiting to be opened.

Ozuma tiredly rubbed his forehead. Shifting was such a tedious job. But it was necessary. He needed to be as close to his victim as possible. And it seemed stars were in his favor because he found the house right next to mansion of Kazuma. Not only was that, but the abode itself was comfortable; Eclectic windows, large rooms, tiled porch, a semilunar veranda bordered by a railing sheathed with green vines and a big swimming pool. A luxurious dwelling one would say.

Ozuma sighed; he took out his wallet and flipped it open. Inside there was photograph of his Fiancée; Kikyo. He smiled. Once this mission will finish, he will go straight to village and gather _her_ in his arms. Oh how much he misses her. It has been months since he last visited his village, his elders, his family and most importantly his intended.

The dual haired shook his head. He needs to concentrate. He went to his room and with a heavy heart, removed a photo from his wallet. He can't be side-tracked.

He then took out a small black pouch. But it wasn't empty. It was already carrying something; a small pink jewel.  
Ozuma took it and peered at it, immediately surging back in memories.

Flash back

 _He was little, probably age 7. He was now ruefully rubbing his bald head. Oh how he detested cutting his hair, because everyone laughed at him. It was a tradition in a village to shave the hairs of head of a boy thrice.  
Stupid traditions! Didn't the elders thought for once that the boys might be made fun of this when setting these rules?  
Suddenly he felt a large weathered and callused hand caressing his bare scalp. He looked up and saw an ancient man, his grandfather beaming at him._

 _"Ozuma san, why the long face?"_  
 _The boy pouted and pointed at the source of his sulkiness; bald head._

 _The old man laughed, a deep graceful laughter escaping his mouth._

 _"At least you will be feeling lighter…..you can't deny that"_  
 _True, he was feeling lighter. Hair does have a weight of its own._

 _"Come inside….i have something that will cheer you up" at this Ozuma's ears perked up. He ran after his grandfather, hot on his heels._

 _Once inside a dark room, he saw his grandfather sitting cross-legged on a thick rug. The old man looked at his grandson and beckoned him forward. Ozuma went to him._

 _"Ozuma, every word I say….etch them in your heart, because they are very important. They will serve as a guiding light to your destiny"_  
 _Ozuma's eyes widened._

 _"What is it Grandfather?" The old man smiled, before withdrawing a black pouch from the pockets of dark robes he was donning. He then proceeded to pull the strings of it. Shaking the sack, the object landed in his palm; a round-shaped jewel, in the hue of pink._  
 _Ozuma stared at it, mesmerized. He swore he had never seen such a beautiful thing before in his life._

 _"What's that grandfather?"_  
 _"Kasai, the jewel of fire" Grandfather spoke softly._  
 _"Wow…..it's so pretty grandfather!"_  
 _His grandfather chuckled before saying;_  
 _"I want you to keep it Ozuma-san"_  
 _"What?" Ozuma asked, bewildered" But why?"_  
 _"That I can't tell you…you yourself will discover the purpose of this jewel. Just remember one thing my boy, it will pave a path for you"_  
 _Ozuma took it, the gem now glinting subtly in his small hands. He still doesn't get it._  
 _"One more thing Ozuma san"_  
 _The boy looked at his grandfather._  
 _"Don't you ever reveal this possession to anyone, not even to your best friend! Divulge it to those closest to you"_  
 _"I don't understand it grandfather….if not to my friends then who?"_  
 _"Time will tell you that….but meanwhile guard it with your life!"_  
 _"Don't worry, Grandfather! I won't disappoint you!"_

End of flashback.

So far he haven't met the one who was worthy of this jewel. Even Kikyo didn't make to that list. It's not like he doesn't trust her. It's just that, deep within his heart, a signal or a positive sign never conjures up whenever he thinks of enlightening the gen of Kasai to his beloved. In other words no one knew of its existence except Ozuma and the old man, who died many years ago.  
The ominous ring of the doorbell broke his pondering. He swiftly put the jewel and photograph of Kikyo in the sack, before going downstairs.

He opened the door and found two men standing. One was dressed formally in a three piece suit while other was clad in a uniform of butler. The butler was carrying a medium-sized white box.

"Greetings sir, you must be Mr. Ozuma ?" the man in three piece suit asked.  
"Yes I am…" Ozuma answered, narrowing his eyes slightly at the guests" And you might be?"  
"I am Mr. Hiroki Yuan, the advisor of Mr. Kazuma" the man said, bringing his hand forward, Ozuma grasping it briefly.  
"Well afternoon Yuan" Ozuma replied courteously" would you like to come inside?"  
"We would like that" Hiroki replied. The dual-haired individual stepping aside to let the duo in.

"We apologized for barging in like that while you are still settling"  
"No actually I should be the one saying sorry….i mean I don't have a proper sitting place" Ozuma admitted sheepishly.  
"No need for that, we are here just to drop a card here"  
"A card?"  
"Yes, Daiki?"

At this the butler stepped forward, lifting the lid from the box and taking out an envelope. He handed it to Mr. Hiroki who in turn gives it to Ozuma.  
Ozuma took it. It was heavy and the parchment felt like it was made from the expensive material. He opened it and found it was an invitation. He was invited to the party held in the honor of Minato Kazuma who currently was going to take part in elections as a mayor.

A fine way to convince the people to vote for him, Ozuma thought warily. It was going to take place tomorrow night.

"Mention my thanks to sir Minato for inviting me" Ozuma said.  
"Will do. We hope to see you tomorrow evening, " Mr. Hiroki replied.  
"Likewise"

* * *

Ozuma whistled lowly as he saw the mansion of Kazuma. It was beautiful and so grand. With more than half of its façade made of glass, wood decking, Patio and exterior lightening illuminating every feature of it, one wouldn't get tired of just staring at this mansion.

Taking careful strides he procured his invitation card to the person who was checking the list. Given a pass, he was now standing in a foyer. He studied the surroundings again. One has to appreciate their taste in décor. It was neither too ostentatious nor too simple. It was classy.  
People were milling in and out. The whole place was echoed with the sound of laughter, clicking of heels against the tiled floor and soft music serving as background sound.

Just at the end of the hallway, two people were standing which Ozuma perceived as hosts. One was an elderly man who could be Minato Kazuma and another was a young lady who surely must be Mariam Kazuma. He went to them.

"I hope you enjoy this party Mr. and Mrs. Senju" Minato said in his deep and graceful accent.  
"Worry not my friend! Your parties are for what I live for!" at this everyone laughed.

The couple went inside. As soon as Minato was finished, his ocean-blue eyes landed on the young man just standing a few feet away.

"And who you might be young man?" Minato inquired, his penetrating gaze scrutinizing the whole of Ozuma, that for a moment the one receiving it felt like X-Ray.

Ozuma clicked the heels of his shoes smartly and bowed down respectfully.  
"Greetings sir, my name is Ozuma Tomoki, your next door neighbor!"

Minato's face lightened up.  
"Ah yes! Hiroki my advisor told me about you! We are so pleased you came here. What with all the hassle you are dealing with the shifting of house and everything but despite that you came, and am I glad" he then grasped Ozuma's hand and added;  
"I hope we prove to be good neighbors"

Ozuma smirked;  
"No, I hope I _prove_ to be a good neighbor"

Minato laughed. The dual-haired smiled at the man before his gaze travelling towards the person standing next to the man.  
His mouth was close to be opened. If not controlled on time, he would have gawked openly. For the person he was peering at was one of the most beautiful girl he came across.  
She had long mid-night blue hair that was tied in loose bun, the few locks framing a face that glowed with intimidating sheen of classic regal features. Ivory skin tone and perfectly formed hands which were surprisingly not carrying any nail color. And the black dress she wore that had a sweetheart neckline and pearl half net sleeves really went along with her erogenous body. Her eyes, they were another story. They were of the hue of rarest green, the shade that engulfs you; so deep and enchanting.  
Only one thought was obliterating in his mind;

'She's beautiful….more than Kikyo' when realizing what he thought, he berated himself inwardly;  
'The fuck?'

But what actually intrigued him was the aura she was carrying. She wasn't smiling, but neither was glaring. A mix of stoic perhaps. Her façade slightly ponged of power and elegance. One of those people, where chic comes with ease. And like her father, her gaze too was piercing, defiant.

Ozuma smiled and brought his hand forward, asking her hand for the customary kiss. He saw the flicker of anger flashed in her eyes. It was for a moment, but it was there.

 _'Aw, daddy's big girl doesn't like being kissed_ ' Tomoki mused.

Meanwhile Mariam was fighting a dilemma. She doesn't want her hand to be kissed. What was her hand like? A hand kissing booth?! She swear many of the man just came here to smooch a little of her skin, disgusting! And it was done all in the name of manners. Fuck.  
Reluctantly she brought her hand forward. The man took it.

But what came next surprised her.

He didn't kiss, but simply brush his lips on the smooth back of her hand. He then proceeded to press her hand on the space between his eyes. It lasted just for a second, and then he leveled up.

'What was that?' Mariam asked inwardly.

"I heard you have a son as well, Mr. Minato?"  
"Yes, Joseph Kazuma….." the old man sighed" Insolent fool doesn't have enough patience to deal with guests! He's roaming around here like some street boy!"  
Ozuma laughed. Mariam couldn't help noticing that. Such a pleasant and husky laugh he has.

"Mr Kazuma, he is in youth right now. Boys at his age can't be caged"

"I guess you are right….well I hope you enjoy the party" Minato said, smiling.  
"It's yours….i am bound to enjoy it" Ozuma said, and left.

Mariam gazed at his retreating back. _He was different_.

"Turkish style…"  
Mariam looked up and saw her father smiling at her.  
"What?"  
"He kissed your hand in Turkish style. It's bestowed only on those who they consider as respected folks. I am surprised he knew that"

Mariam frowned. She doesn't know him, yet she knows just enough to sum him up in one word.

 _Different_.

* * *

Ozuma roamed around the ballroom where all the guests were mingling. He eavesdropped on their conversation, indulged himself in little talks with them. He wanted to gain the general idea, that who he was dealing with.  
He was about to make another roundabout when he saw the doors of ballroom opening elsewhere too. Venturing close to it, he saw they led to terraced area. Someone was already sitting in the balcony.

A woman in black dress; Mariam. She was presently looking at the moon, which was right now in the shape of crescent.  
But her eyeing was broken when she heard footsteps. She turned her head and saw who it was.

Ozuma.

"Evening Miss Kazuma" Ozuma greeted lightly.  
"And yourself as well, Mr. Tomoki" Mariam replied.  
"No need to call me that….you can call me Ozuma….."  
"On what basis?"

Ozuma cocked his eyebrow. _She's fast, a pure rebellion_.

"On the grounds of being neighbors….will that pass?" Now it was the turn of Mariam to raise her harbinger shaped eyebrows.

 _He's giving her a choice_.

"Pardon me ….that not my way of dealing with others"  
"Then enlighten me…. Besides don't count me as one of the others. I am not like them"

Mariam resisted rolling her eyes.

 _He's so full of himself._

"Who said you being one of them?" Mariam asked starkly  
"I don't know…maybe you?"

Before she could retort at him, both heard the sound of quick steps. A young woman came, panting slightly.

"There you are Riam! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Ozuma looked at the woman. She had long dark spiky red hair that tumble down, past her shoulders and a startling pair of dark-purple eyes. A sweet angelic face and sporting off the sleeves red dress; she was attractive.

"You are lying _bitch_ " Mariam glared.

Ozuma gawked. Then he looked at the girl and saw she was smiling guiltily. It was obvious they were friends. Ah correction best friends, otherwise they wouldn't have sworn at each other like a mere casual thing.

"You see…I was helping this old…." But Mariam cut her off.  
"Stop insulting my intelligence Sal! You were with Kane…those marks on your shoulder blades tell me everything!"

The dual haired man looked and saw that indeed a thin trail of red marks decorated her pale skin; hickeys.

"Okay you caught me! I am so sorry for keeping you wait….pretty please forgives me, Kane wasn't letting me go!" Salima pleaded, her eyes suddenly becoming shiny; An puppy dog expression.

"Remind me next time to heed him a warning when I meet him" Mariam replied, clearly pissed.  
"Sure will do….and oh who's this handsome guy?!" Salima asked, her eyes now landing on Ozuma.

Ozuma smiled and introduced himself;  
"Hi my name is Ozuma Tomoki, I just moved in this new district"  
"Name's Salima…..but you can me Sal!" Salima replied" And can I say I am charmed to meet you!"

They both shook hands.

"Riam…..you never told me that a handsome hunk lives right next to your house?" Salima reprimanded lightly.  
The blue haired maiden scowled at this.

"We just met…." Mariam replied, irritated. She sighed and then said "Come on let's go….."  
"Okay sweetie…." The red-haired agreed.

Before going, Salima said;  
"We hope to meet you again Ozuma….."  
"I would like that Sal….and Mariam" Ozuma replied.

Mariam didn't say anything, but the agent saw her cheeks blushing. He flustered her and boy it felt good doing that to the person who the world sees as tough.

 _She wasn't that tough_!

* * *

Reviews pretty please?! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Peek-a-boo

**I don't own beyblade….yadda yadda…**  
 **Thank you so much for the reviews Saiyan Phoenix, Soumita, Ladydiamond92, Droplets of blue rain and MasKaihilfantic ^w^...you guys are best :'D**

* * *

Chapter 03  
Peek-a-boo

A harsh cry of seagull resonated in the cold morning. Few moments were left, before the daybreak emerges. It was time for people to wake up, but for Ozuma, it was time for him to go to sleep. And boy, did he felt sleepy.  
The dual haired yawned loudly before pulling the sketches towards him. Drawings of Artifacts stolen from some Mr. Anonymous. He was currently examining the picture of jewel. As he pondered upon it, he couldn't help feeling that it looked oddly familiar.

'Kind of like Kasai' he mused' Could it be that they are related?'

After a minute, he shook his head;  
'No that's highly unlikely and not possible. You would have to defy the odds, if they are any way related'

More studying, until he pushed the sketches away;  
"I will look into this shit later" And with that he got up and stretched his back leisurely, making an audible cricking sound.

Ozuma then went towards the window and shifted aside the lace curtains. The sea looked calm and serene: The waves overlapping each other in soft rhythm. The sky sporting various hues of blue; Dark, dull, gentle, light. A flock of seagulls flew past by and went towards the direction of horizon.  
One wasn't kidding when they said that Mornings in beach are best. As he watched, a movement caught his eye.  
He squinted at it. It seemed like someone was walking towards the sea.

'Who could it be?' That was hard to tell who it was because it was dark. Secondly it has its back turned towards him.

The figure appeared to be wearing a red baggy full sleeved shirt which was tucked in a matching pair of trousers. It seemed to have long hair, which was currently tied under a tri-fold style bandana of scarlet shade. It continued to walk, finally stopping in front of a large rock which had a flat surface. The figure carefully climbed on it.

Ozuma waited. The figure raised its arms, placing one foot ahead and putting one foot behind. It stayed in that position for a while before going towards another. In second locus, the hands were brought together and were linked above head. The foot was bended and it was now touching the side knee of another leg. In the third step, the legs were stretched, before one hand was brushing the toes of one, whilst another arm was in air.

The dual haired guy watched in fascination. The figure was performing yoga. It practiced the moves of warrior 1, tree, Triangle, king dancer. Ozuma recognized some of them. But of most, he couldn't tell them apart.

The sun was now rising, the first rays of it kissing the skies, before slowly travelling towards the sea. Any minute the figure's identity would be revealed.  
Ozuma's eyes narrowed in concentration before they widen. It was none other than Mariam Kazuma. She was the one doing the yoga.

And oh my, how glorious she looked. As the sun rays shone upon her, it felt like the universe wanted her to come under a natural spotlight. The moves she made, it carried grace and finesse. Like a waterfall she spiraled and unraveled. Her eyes were closed. And for once the haughty façade was down but rather a blissful expression adorned her features. It seemed she was in her own world; lost and intense.

The blue haired girl did the exercise in perpetual pace, until the sun could be seen making its way towards the forget-me-not blue skies. It was then she stopped.  
Cautiously she climbed down from the rock, now breathing lightly. Yoga always made her feel good. But in an instant, she felt she was being watched. As in reaction, her eyes roved around, first stopping at her house, then in garden before finally landing upon the next door house.

'Who lived there again?' Mariam tried to recall. Then she remembered;  
'Ah yes….the mysterious Mr. Tomoki!'

In the maiden's point of view, there were only two categories in which men can be defined. One was refined and posh while other consisted of flirts and playboy. So far she had no difficulty in allocating men according to their kinds.  
But the same can't be said about Ozuma. He was neither the flirt, though he managed to make her blush. Nor was he manner less. But rather showered respect. So then, in which box to keep him?  
Unable to decide, she kept him under another new group called 'Mysterious'. Because truth be told, she knew nothing about him.

Way too quick to judge him, Mariam inwardly chastised herself when she did this. She haven't given herself a chance to know him, so it's albeit little unfair.  
Lost in her thoughts, she went back towards her mansion, not realizing that besides nature someone was looking at her.  
Ozuma peeked at her from behind the lace curtains. A plan was formulating in that picketer's brain. He smirked when he mentally assumed out the things. Though he couldn't shrug off this thought and it was;

'She will become a death of me or worst an addiction'

* * *

Ozuma was walking in a beach when he heard hollers of excitement. His ears perked up at this and found the source.  
A football match was taking place between the boys. Two portable net stands were placed on either side, which served as a scoring area. The ages of boys were between 14 to 16 and they were playing barefooted. By the sounds of it, it seemed like the match was coming to end.

The striker was now about to make a move. The boy had a messy mane of darkest green. He was currently studying the area.  
Once deciding, he took a deep breath and let it out. Lifted one of his legs and brought it swishing towards the ball. The ball went flying and past the goal keeper's gloved hands. And very neatly hit the net with powerful force.

"YAY!" cries of elation erupted in air, as the little crowd and the rest of the team rejoiced at the goal.

One specter audibly said;  
"Leave the finishing touches on the great Joseph Kazuma, the 'mighty nimbus (A/N)'"

The group agreed to it and Ozuma straightened up;  
'Oh so this is the son of Minato, Joseph Kazuma'

Not wasting a second, the dual-haired man went to them and said;

"That was a good play…..but not great"

The team raised their eyebrows and joseph came forward when he heard that comment. He regarded Ozuma under a testy gaze and asked;

"Oh yeah?" Clearly he was annoyed" And who you are to say that? A football guru or a god of shooting goals?" At this everyone snickered.  
Ozuma smiled. He took the ball by his feet and started juggling it without breaking a sweat. He glanced and was pleased to find that he made them speechless.

3 minutes of it, and he stopped. Ozuma picked the ball and asked;

"Can I have a match with the great Nimbus?"  
Joseph raised his eyebrow.  
"Like on one to one basis?"  
"Yup!"  
"Sure, why not?" the green haired lad agreed. His friends weren't in favor though. One even pointed out;  
"Are you sure about this? You ought to rest now Jones (A/N)!"  
"Oh lighten up" he shrugged it off. His nonchalance made Ozuma curious.

'Was something wrong with him?'

He wasn't allowed to make assumptions anymore, because Joseph asked everyone to clear the ground. The match was about to begin.

"Let's have penalty shoot-out!" the younger Kazuma proposed.  
"Okay….will five do?"  
"On it!"

Both played well. Ozuma was quite impressed by Joseph goal shooting skills. Keep this up and he might become one of the most renowned football players. He nearly saved all the goals and kicked the ball at lightning speed. He well deserves the title of speed.  
It was a draw.

"You play quite well sir" Joseph pointed out, enthralled.  
"I could say the same about you, Joseph" Ozuma smiled. The younger Kazuma beamed at him.

The dusk was now bearing near. It was a call to end the match. Though before departing, Joseph talked with him;

"We play daily here….why don't you join us, ah…..what's your name again?" The green haired asked.  
"Ozuma…" The Tomoki answered" Are you sure?"  
"Yeah…..we need like new players" Joseph joked, rolling his eyes. At this Ozuma laughed.

'A complete opposite of his sister he is'

* * *

It became a daily norm. Ozuma spent one and a half hour in beach playing football with the neighborhood boys. Kind of felt nice and good. Took him back to good ole teenager days. In the midst of these gatherings, he came to find a very startling truth and it was this; Joseph was an asthma patient. He need to take frequent breaks every often or so of five minutes. No wonder his friends were getting worried about him.

'But he didn't let that illness get to him…and that's brave and admirable enough' Ozuma thought, a new level of respect rising for the lad.

A whistle blew. The game has ended.

"Good game guys!" Joseph called out.  
"You too captain"

Realizing it was his cue to leave, Ozuma left until he heard a shout;

"Ozuma!"  
"Hm?"  
It was Joseph. He panted slightly and suggested;  
"Let's walk home together. After all we are going in a same place"  
"Sure"

While walking, Joseph asked slyly;  
"So Ozuma….you still think we are only 'Good'?"  
Ozuma laughed at the memory. He answered;  
"I didn't mean that literally. You know full well I was trying to get in your turf"  
"I know….but still. Opinions are always counted"  
"You play good Joseph….in fact I was going to suggest to you, that why don't you join the 'Tokyo academy of Soccer'? It could start your career"  
At this, Joseph snorted;  
"Try telling that to my father. According to him, this career doesn't suit the likes of the great 'Kazuma'. I wonder what does."  
At this the dual-haired felt pity for him. Poor kid wasn't allow to chase his dreams just because the profession was beneath his feet; Pathetic.

Ozuma put his arm around Joseph's shoulder blades.  
"Try talking to him. You never know he might listen"  
"Yeah right…..if that's the case, wars wouldn't have at all existed"

'One should take lessons of Sarcasm from Kazuma. It's priceless' Ozuma inwardly laughed.

* * *

"Wait…so she overworked you just to spend more time with Kane?" Mariam asked, one hand holding the cordless phone near her ear and in another hand she was holding a pair of high heels violent pumps.

"Yeah that mucky bitch!" Salima swore in the phone.  
"That was very shrewd of her" Mariam commented.  
"Tell me about it. Stupid wench thinks that I know nothing when I am two steps ahead of her!"

Mariam kept the shoes in the box, making sure they were wrapped up well in tissue papers.  
"So what did you do when you found out she was toying with you?"  
"I did nothing" Salima replied smug. The blue haired girl could already imagine her best friend smiling.  
"Then?"  
"Kane told her, he needs to leave early. Telling her that he scooted off her sight!"  
"Whoa….i wasn't expecting Kane boy to pull off that stunt" Mariam said, now going towards the window.  
"I know right? My baby is full of surprises!"  
"Oh please….."  
"Don't be meanie! My baby is awesome and you know it!"

While Salima rattled off the awesomeness of her boyfriend, Mariam glanced outside the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her good for nothing brother was coming with Mysterious guy! The latter one has his arm draped over the former brat.

'What's this?' Mariam thought incredulous. The duo was laughing and it seemed like they were sharing a joke.  
'It's like they know each other'

"Riam? Riam? You listening?!" Salima called out.  
"Oh yeah…yeah I am. Sorry got a little distracted" the girl explained.

Time to interrogate her brother.

* * *

Joseph was whistling by the time he entered the mansion. He went towards the kitchen and found Mariam sitting on a stool who was right now slurping the iced-tea. He was in a good mood, so he decided to let go of his sister. Usually he would say something snarky and world war 3 of spats would start.  
This however didn't go unnoticeable. Mariam observed her brother dunking an orange juice. She cleared her throat and asked;  
"How was the practice?"  
"Oh awesome sis!" Joseph said happily" Ozuma taught us so many tricks!"  
"Ozuma?"  
"Yeah, the guy next door" Joseph explained" You would think that he's a relative of Zindane? He knows his game"  
And like Salima began gushing details about that Mr. Mysterious.  
This piqued the blue haired girl interest. She knows her brother like a book and was well aware of this fact that Joseph was hard to impress.

'He did wonders on him if he's rattling about him like that" Mariam mused.

* * *

Mariam ran in shadows. It was nighttime. The moon was in the shape of crescent, barely illuminating the neighborhood below. It covered her tracks.  
She finally reached the destination; Ozuma house. This wasn't like her, but she was an observer. Things alone can tell so much about the person. And because of that very reason she was here in the first place. To get to know him from behind the sidelines.  
She was currently standing in east wing, where the pool was situated. The blue tiled surface of pool reflected in the ceiling, making a translucent uneven mirror.  
Before taking a step forward, she heard disturbances.

'Crap!'  
In an attempt to hide, she took shelters behind the huge ceramic pots which were located, not far away from the pool. Finally safe, she looked up and regretted her decision.  
The Great Ozuma aka mysterious guy was shirtless and was only in swimming shorts. And oh my, what a sight it was to behold. He was well built in lithe sort of way. He had long lean arms and proud six pack abs. An olive skin tone made him more than real. It was safe to say that he was a fine species of men.

Mariam could feel the blood behind her cheeks boiling. Damn he was hot, hot enough to twist her hormones.  
Ozuma very carefully made his way towards the pool. First his legs, then thighs and then half of his torso disappeared in water. And began to swim.

'He would put the merman in shame, if they even exist' Mariam thought. Because he was swimming like he belonged from water. The water slipping off him in thin wet ribbons.  
After 10 minutes of swimming, he went under. But didn't appear again. Mariam waited. And waited, the minutes now passing in anguish.

'Where is he?' No sign of him. That got the blue-haired girl worried. She got up and nimbly made her way towards the pool, now standing on the edge of it.

'He isn't here….' Mariam observed, astonishment settling within her.

So immersed she was that she didn't notice a pair of hands going towards her.

What happened next happened so fast. The pair of hands roughly grabbed her shins and pulled them downwards. Mariam fell in a pool with a startled shriek. In panic she beat her arms in water, making loud splashes. God who on earth would dare pull a stunt like that?!  
But the Kazuma girl wasn't able to comprehend that. The panic was getting the better of her. An anxiety attack was inevitable here now.  
Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, stopping her struggle. Mariam squirmed. Who the hell was touching her? A command froze her thoughts.

'Stop…'  
Mariam breathed fast. Whoever was holding her, chuckled darkly and whispered;  
'Relax….it's just me'

She knew that voice. She haven't heard that voice for weeks yet she was able to recognize who it was. And relax? Are you kidding me? How could she? She was wet, the clothes weighing her down. A wet almost naked body was pressing against her. She could literally feel everything of _him_.  
The one, who was holding her, now ran his callused fingers on her arm in circular motions. It then brought his lips towards her soft ear, barely brushing it.

"Didn't know you would listen to me, _Mariam_ ….." the name rolling off his mouth like a symphony, his hot breath now washing over her.

That sentence brought her back to reality. She was in a pool, alone with a guy who she nicknamed him the' Mr. mysterious'.  
She needs to get out, like right now! She struggled. Surprisingly enough, the figure who was caging her, let her go.  
Like a cat, she swiftly swam towards the steps, climbing on it and then running out of the sight, not even glancing backwards.

Ozuma meanwhile was smirking, his eyes unnaturally dark.

'I will catch you, my addiction…'

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **1\. Nimbus was the nickname of Joseph. I kept it in order to describe his game. I took it from 'harry potter'. I know it's not a bright name...apparently i suck at giving titles T_T**

 **2\. Jones is another nickname of Joseph.**

 **3\. IMPORTANT AND VERY HAPPY NEWS!**

 **BEYBLADE IS BACK  
TYSON AND CO. WILL BE BACK  
** **_  
Message:  
_** **_"News!_**  
 ** _On the Coro Coro comic extra magazine "Coro Coro Aniki", it seems new works of Aoki sensei's Bakuten Shoot Beyblade manga will be published in July!_**  
 ** _I don't know what volume the new manga… short comics or long._**  
 ** _However, depending on the reader's voice & echo, it has the potential to be continued.._**  
 ** _Let's wait for this summer!"_**

 **Source:** **Takafumi Adachi tumblr**

 ** _My dreams are finally coming true! first digimon and now beyblade!_ hallelujah _:D_**

 ** _Please leave a review :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby steps

**I don't own beyblade.  
Thank you so much for the reviews! LadyDiamond92, Saiyan Phoenix, Soumita, Droplets of blue rain, Soumita and Maskaihilfantic!...they made me so happy! ^w^**

' 'means thoughts  
"" means speech.

* * *

Chapter 04  
Baby Steps

"This week Sir, we have to attend two major conferences. One is conducted by the mayor itself whilst other is about the dam project of Nara. A charity event is held in the honor of cancer ill children. It will take place tomorrow afternoon…"

Yuan continued rattling off the schedule. For a while, Minato listened to it. But then, he lost the concentration as his ocean blue eyes, every moment or so glanced at the blank wall. To many, it's just a wall. But to him, it's more than that. It holds secrets. A family heirloom resides there. Not just any trinket, rather very valuables one.

"Then you will have to attend the dinner, which the board of trustees is personally holding, in the top floor of their head-quarters. That's that. Now sir, which report shall we discuss? The dam one or the mayor one?"

When no answer came, Yuan looked up from his notepad and asked;  
"Sir?"  
Apparently his boss didn't listen to any of it. He followed his superior gaze and found himself too staring at the wall.  
An immense amount of pity rose within him. He closed the file and muttered;  
"Fancy a trip down to past sir?"  
"Can't be helped Yuan"

Few moments passed in silence, before Minato said;  
"When I reflect upon it, I think I did the worst mistake in my life. It's because of it, Mimi left me. I endangered my daughter's life by doing that….that….."

Minato inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He then added quietly;  
"Joseph had been spared because of his disease. Otherwise like his sister, he too would have become a victim of that ritual. And that's not the worst part. My kids aren't even aware of the crime I inflicted on them….."

"Don't say that sir!" Yuan interrupted" You did nothing wrong! What you did, you did it for your kid's benefit. You had good intentions sir!"  
"Oh yeah? Treating your children as vessels of possessions can be counted as good intentions?" Minato asked dully.

For that, Yuan had no answer.  
The elder Kazuma stood up and went towards the window. He shifted aside the burgundy drapes to peek at the Calm Ocean and smooth white sand.

"Yuan"  
"Yes sir?"  
Minato sighed, before speaking;  
"When the right time comes….do tell of this secret to my children"

The young clerk gulped and stammered;  
"Me?"  
"Yes you….."  
"Don't get me wrong sir, but don't you think you yourself should tell that? You are after all their father….."  
"I could tell them, that's for sure…but my days are numbered"

Yuan's eyes widened.  
"Something tells me, I might not live longer…"

At this the advisor rushed towards the window and started firing questions;  
"Are you feeling unwell sir? Do you want me schedule your appointment with the doctor? Or is your diabetes bothering you?"

"Hiroki" Minato held up his hand and immediately Yuan became silent. He then laughed lightly and commented;  
"You worry too much Yuan…."  
"That's my job sir"  
"It is. But the matter of life and death isn't in our hands. So why worry over those matters that we don't have control over?"  
"I guess you are right sir….."

A seagull shrieked in the sky and the duo saw it flying towards the direction of endless ocean.

"Yuan…."  
"Yes sir?"  
"You will tell them, won't you?"  
"If circumstances demand it, then yes I shall dawn it"  
"Thank you"

* * *

A lot of banging could be heard from the Kitchen. It didn't take a genius to realize who was there. Mariam was currently pulling pots and pans from the wooden cupboard. Finished with the task, she opened the fridge door and started collecting ingredients; Milk, eggs, coco powder, M and Ms, butter, vanilla extract.  
Closing the door with her feet, she carried the items and put them carefully into kitchen counter. Done with it, she glanced at the table to make sure she missed nothing.

"Okay…..that's that. Now let's start baking"

Grabbing the bowl, she poured buttermilk, egg whites, flour, butter and coco powder into it. When all the ingredients were tossed in it, she began to blend them using a whisk.

'An empty room is an opportunity….' Someone should really kill the author who said that. For according to Mariam, right now it was a curse.  
The night she returned from her daring tour, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Even after showering and toweling herself dry, she could still feel his touches. They were so lingering.

When pondering upon it on a serious note, this was by far the closest she has gotten with a boy. She has never dated anyone. Though shared occasional kisses, but that was only in game of truth and dare or seven minutes in heaven. But never ever she has gotten this intimate with any guy.

And yet she did. Well logically, he did. I mean he was the one caging her!

It wouldn't have been bad, if it didn't cross her mind like ten times a day. So much in fact, that she would forget what task she was doing or who she was talking with. Her family noticed this and inquired about it.  
Her father was concerned about her, while joseph merely laughed at her. She shrugged it off saying it's nothing whilst her cheeks blushing. Though in joseph's case, she did give him a lesson of one and two.

To solve this problem, Mariam came up with the only and possible solution; Work all day. You see, if she will keep on working relentlessly, she will get tired. Tired enough that she won't able to think. No thinking means no thoughts venturing in her mind. Especially of him.  
It was a brilliant plan and so far it was working out. Mariam hummed to herself while whisking the batter.

While working on it, she heard the sounds of laughter and Fuko calling out; "Bye!"

After a minute, an old and plump woman ambled inside and saw Mariam. A toothy smile graced her distorted lips and her eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"Mariam Chan! How are you my dear?"  
"I am good Fuko san, thank you" Mariam replied, smiling at her" how are you?"  
"Me? I am good by the Grace of God and Jesus!" Fuko answered, before going towards the counter and putting up the shopping bags. She then peered at Kazuma's only daughter through round shaped glasses.

"Are we baking again dear?!"  
"Baking? Oh why yes Fuko San!"  
"If you wanted cake, I could have baked it for you my dear" the cook pointed out.  
"No need…..i myself wanted to do it. Besides it has been ages since I last baked, so I decided why not today?!" Mariam explained.  
"I see…."

The Blue haired maiden paused the whisking, the curiosity piquing inside her.  
"Fuko san?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"You were saying good bye to someone…..who was it?"

At this the cook laughed lightly: "Oh that? I was saying good bye to Ozuma san!"

'Say what?!' Mariam screamed internally.

"I was returning from market place, when this boy came and courteously asked that can he lend a hand to my burden? I was very surprised Mariam Chan, because I thought those days were long gone when people used to come to you and offer help" Fuko ranted" I asked his name and he said it was Ozuma. Such a nice boy he is!"  
"I am sure he is…" Mariam muttered, setting the bowl in slab. Her hands were shaking slightly. Fearing she might lose the grasp of it, she put it down on table.  
Taking a deep breath and gripping the whisk tool harder, she resumed her task.

"I was very pleased to hear that he lives right next door. Isn't this good Mariam Chan that more good people are coming to this neighborhood? God knows we can do more with them!"

'More with them? Have you gone cray cray Fuko san?' Mariam asked inwardly.

'One is enough….one is enough'

"Mariam Chan?"

'No we don't need any more of them!'

"Mariam Chan? Mariam?!"  
At this, the blue haired girl broke from her trance and looked up to find Fuko gazing at her with concern.

"Are you okay my dear? I called your name thrice!"

At this the girl was tongue-tied. She really needs to get her shit together.

"Sorry Fuko san…..i spaced out" Mariam apologized, smiling weakly.

Fuko stared at her, before snatching the bowl from her. At this Mariam loudly exclaimed;

"Hey!"  
"Mariam Chan…..why don't you go outside and breath in fresh air? I think the heat is getting to you"  
"No I am fine, Fuko san….give me that bowl!"  
"No dear! You are not….clearly you are spacing and you need timeout" the cook repeated kindly.  
"But the cake…."  
"Don't worry I just have to bake this right? Now go….."

And with that, Fuko put her hand behind Mariam's back and gently shoved her outside.

* * *

Well that totally backfired. What meant to be a very busy day was tossed out from the window. Fuko was now baking the cake.  
Never mind, there are other tasks she can do. Let's see than; she organized her wardrobe last night. Before that, she did the sorting of her old stuff, putting them separately in card board boxes according to categories. Stuff she will take to university and stuff she will give away. And just this morning she revised her preparation for university entrance test.

"Urgh!" Mariam groaned. There was nothing, literally nothing for her to do. This is so unfair. Was she getting punished for being evil in previous life or simply because she played that daring stunt?!  
Former one, no but latter one….definitely yes!

Unconsciously her hand went towards her ear and she lightly caressed the shell of it. That night a pair of hot lips was ghosting over it. In an instant her face went red. Just thinking about it, makes her feel so fuzzy and warm.

"Seriously we are getting nowhere with this….."

With a sigh, she kneeled down and slipped off the flip-flops. Leaving them behind she made her way towards the sea, her feet lightly pressing upon the sand.

But before she could reach the sea, she heard someone calling out;

"Mariam!"

Mariam turned around and her heart skipped a beat. It was Ozuma. He came running to her, a pleasant smile playing upon his lips and stopped right in front of her.

"Good afternoon Mariam" he greeted casually.  
Fighting a blush, Mariam stiffly replied;  
"Greetings Mr. Tomoki"

At this a frown entered the lad's face.  
"What?! Are we still on this?"

Confused, Mariam asked" On what?"  
"I said you can call me, Ozuma. So why are you still calling me Mr. Tomoki?"

At this, Mariam looked down and shifted her feet. After a while, did she spoke;  
"It's not that I don't want to…..it's kind of hard for me to do that"  
"Why?" he asked softly.

The cobalt haired girl looked up and lost herself in his gaze.

'Today he's acting like he cares…..but that night, he was so…'

Ozuma straightened up and shook his head.  
"I guess time will tell me that" He then added" Can I join you for a walk?"  
"A walk?"  
"Yes"  
"With me?"  
"No, the seagull" Ozuma snorted at which Mariam glared at him. Nevertheless she nodded. Deep inside, she was sweating bullets.

'Who does he think he is?! I know why he is walking with me. It's because he wants to question me about that accident! Oh well…. Might as well get over with it, now that he's here'

"Beautiful day isn't it?"  
"Yes it is…." Silence descended upon them. Mariam cleared her throat and said;

"You met Fuko san today?"  
"An old lady with cleft lip?" Ozuma asked" Yeah I did"

Mariam stopped in her tracks and give the dual colored haired dude an odd look. Ozuma noticed this, because soon he asked;  
"Something wrong?"  
"Are you kidding me? Is that the only thing you noticed about her?"

Understanding what she meant, Ozuma quickly apologized.  
"That was very insensitive of me"  
"It was!" Mariam scowled, before shifting her regard towards the sea. Goddamit these people! Can't they see that Fuko san was such a lovely person? Why always go for looks?!

"Mariam?"  
The blue haired girl looked up and saw Ozuma peering at her intently.  
"I am sorry I said that. I didn't realize she was very close to you….."

Mariam's face softened.  
"It's alright. At least you are feeling sorry….."  
The corners of Ozuma's mouth pulled up in a smile. They resumed their walking. But after taking a few more steps, the girl stopped in her tracks again. The lad after seeing his neighbor no longer walking with him noticed this. He retraced his steps and found Mariam standing in a spot, disapproval etched on her face.

"Is something wrong? Why you stop walking?"  
"Are you mad at me?" Mariam asked suddenly, at which Ozuma was taken aback.  
"Mad? Should I be?" He asked muddled. The girl huffed angrily.  
"Don't be oblivious! You know full well what I am talking about!"

Ozuma let the words sank in. A smile came on his lips, but it was a predatory one, the one which made Mariam a little bit nervous.  
"Curiosity isn't a crime" he muttered" As long, your intentions are clean, there's no harm in it…."

'Your intentions are clean?'

"Which brings us to another matter, were your intentions _clean_?"

Mariam gulped and looked up. She could have sworn that Ozuma was now relatively closer. The air which moments ago was nippy, now felt hot. And not to mention, the question he asked, that alone was so disconcerting!

"You are invading my space, Ozuma" Mariam squeaked out.  
"Don't worry…..i am leaving now. Got to keep up the promise I made with your brother"

Promise? It took a minute to realize what he was talking about. He was going to play football with his brother.

However before leaving, Ozuma said one more thing, which raised the awkwardness all to new levels.

"Hey Mariam?!"

The girl glanced at him.

"It's really nice to hear you use my first name"

That froze her.

'Insufferable jerk!'

* * *

 **Twiny: Shouldn't you be studying?  
Noni: Hush! I got time to study! We will deal with it later!  
Twiny: No you don't! You still have to finish the report and there is this sociology paper! Now come on!**

 **Drags me off.**

 **Noni: You can't do this! My precious FFn! Nooooooooooooooooo!**

 **That's my current state right now* sighs….**  
 **Leave reviews; D**


	5. Chapter 5: Brewing up

**Hellos my people! Thank you so muts for the reviews! ^_^…they made me happpppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyy! : D ...yeah like that happy! XD**

 **Apologies for late update, my hands were full. I was busy doing shopping for the eid. Not to mention, I accompanied my mum in bank. I HATE BANKS! -.-…they made me and my momma run in circles! Do that, do this, please wait….and I was like, what? : O….do your job already!**

 **And my one side of gums swelled. Poor me T_T**

* * *

Chapter 05  
Brewing up

A number of papers covered his large mahogany desk. The fan was switched off, due to the fact that papers might fly off. So they had to settle for the air conditioner that was whirring quietly, making the room almost chilly and spreading the smell of burning cigarette which Barthez was currently smoking on.  
He removed the cigarette from his mouth, tapping it against the ashtray before putting it back in the place.  
None of these papers were making sense. He lifted one and fixed his glasses to peer upon it.

"1992, an agreement regarding the establishment of windmills was signed between Kazuma and Ichinose. It was promised that 42 windmills will be constructed in the site where winds flow towards east….."

Barthez kept aside that paper before digging in more. He finally came across a paper which intrigued him big time. It was about the scandal over a coal mine which was located in the north of Japan. According to the source, it said that a long feud was observed over the years between the Kazuma's and several influential people. It was finally settled when the court took the decision in the favor of Minato.

Barthez chuckled under his breath.  
"Looks like the noble man has a lot of enemies…might be better if we involve them in this mission!"

Immersed in happiness, he took a long drag of his cigarette before crushing the death stick in his table, a large black spot appearing in seconds on a shiny wood surface.

 _'Prepare to meet your end Minato!'_

* * *

Mariam and her father were sitting in a porch amid lawn chairs, sipping on an iced-tea. It was late afternoon, the sun partially hidden behind the cluster of fluffy clouds. The wind blew occasionally, ringing the wind chimes every so often which were hung in a peg situated under the roof of Porch.

"How's your preparation for the university entrance exam, Mariam Chan?" Minato asked.

Mariam stirred the drink in her hand with her bendy straw. While doing that, she spoke;

"It's going good, father"  
"Glad to hear that…"  
"What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your campaign in elections…is it going good?"  
"Oh…yes my dear, it's going very well. Thank you"  
"Well I am glad"

Minato smiled, seeing his daughter mimicking him. Just then they heard a string of voices coming their way. Both of them looked up and saw Joseph and Ozuma. The boys were laughing, which led them to believe that they were laughing at some joke. However it ceased the moment they arrived near them.  
Joseph was looking down, shifting his feet. Any minute now, Minato would throw a snarky comment on his activities. There goes his good mood, Joseph thought warily.  
Ozuma saw this, pursing his lips. He has to do something about this.

"Afternoon Mr. Kazuma!" Ozuma greeted courteously.  
"Afternoon Ozuma san" The elder Kazuma replied" how are you doing?!"  
"Good sir...was playing football with your son. After that I always feel refreshed" Ozuma explained, landing a light fist on Joseph's shoulder who didn't budge an inch. He was still frozen.

"I see" Minato commented lightly" I never pegged you the type to play football"  
"Hahaha….." Ozuma laughed" You aren't the first one to say that"  
"Well those people might have their reasons, I have my own" Minato said, sipping on his drink.  
"Like what sir?"  
"Like this game reeks nothing, only aggressiveness and misconduct!"  
"True…but there are some people that can venture through that delinquency…"

At this Mariam straighten up, while Minato narrowed his ocean blue eyes.

"What are you exactly implying Mr. Tomoki?" The elder Kazuma asked slowly.  
"That your son will excel in this sport!"

Joseph let out an audible gasp while Mariam's orbs widened. What the hell he's doing?

Minato took in the ice-cube, crushing the little block in his mouth with teeth. When done with smashing, did he spoke.

"Ozuma san, how long have you been playing with Joseph san?"  
"Ah…..three weeks sir"  
"Then you must be aware that he's the patient of asthma. Even If I support him in his decision, there's nothing I can do. Who on earth will take in that team member who's physically struggling?!"  
"Tons!" Ozuma replied ecstatic" I know of one team who has facilities to deal with this problem. They are willing to make exceptions!"

Mariam clenched her hands in fists. Is there hope for her brat brother?

"I know this game is rough, but with proper tending and everything….." Ozuma went on, now looking at the green haired boy with pride" He will do wonders!"

Joseph smiled. The dual haired then added;  
"And you never know, his playing in leagues will eventually pave a way for him in career, like a scholarship in well-renowned university"

Minato didn't said anything for a while. He gazed at his son, who returned back to staring at his shoes.  
After a pregnant pause, he finally asked;

"When are the try outs?"

The looks on Mariam and Joseph faces were priceless. They were both shocked. They couldn't believe their ears that their father gives in.

Ozuma smiled; nailed it!

* * *

The whistle blew, loud and shrill. A striker came, ready to shoot some goals in the scoring area. Near the net, a goal keeper stood. Tryouts were done on notching bases. Those who score the most will get a place in team; simple. So far, most of newbies weren't able to score more than 3 goals.

After that player, it was Joseph turn. He wasn't difficult to find among the players, what with his unique color hair and all. In addition to that, Mariam and Ozuma sat on the best spots, so they got a great view of the stadium too. Right now it was practically empty, with just a dozen of people occupying the seats. They might be probably the other candidates' family members.

"After that Blondie….it's Joseph turn" Mariam said.  
"Relax Mariam…..Joseph have got this!" Ozuma assured.  
"I know…but you know him. My brother can be so reckless!" Mariam replied, frowning a bit.  
"That's true…."

Ozuma glanced at Mariam. She looked like really good today. She wore a striped red and white sleeveless shirt along with a red skirt which reached till her knees and strappy white stilettos. Her long blue hair was loose, the bangs held in a place by a pair of aviator glasses perch on her head.  
The guy then shifted his gaze from the girl and saw other boys were promptly staring at her.

"Lot of guys are checking you out" Ozuma said casually.  
"I know…..i look so good" Mariam answered.

Ozuma snorted to which the blue haired girl looked up.  
"Even you can't deny that" She then added, a little playfully" You were staring at me"  
"I am not denying it" The dual haired answered, completely unfazed" I am just leveling the _field_ "

Realizing what he meant, Mariam went a bright shade of red. Still she managed to maintain the eye-contact.  
"You are not going to let go that _night_ , will you?!"

With Mischievousness playing in his eyes, he claimed;  
"Nope"

At this the girl looked away, mildly irritated.

'He can be so annoying!'

Mariam shifted her gaze and straightened up. It was Joseph turn. The said boy was jogging, readying himself.  
Ozuma saw Mariam's hands on her skirt, all clenched up in fists.

'She does that when tensed' He mused.

A whistle sounded, signaling the beginning of the tryout. The nimbus took a last breath, before letting it out. He lifted his leg and with lightning speed, brought it swishing down, kicking the ball in the direction of goalpost. It didn't miss a spot.

Mariam and Ozuma held their breaths. Four more were left, before his place in team will be confirmed.

Joseph succeeded in scoring not only one but two, three, four and FIVE. He has done it! Joseph finally is in a team. He will be officially playing in the leagues. Things couldn't have been better.

* * *

"Ozuma!" Joseph shouted, jumping on the twin shaded boy and hugging the death of him. Ozuma returned the nimbus crushing hug. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"I am on the TEAM! Can you believe that?!" the green mane boy screamed in elation.  
"Yes! cause I saw that" Ozuma answered, smiling" Congratulations you clearly deserved that!"

Mariam watched the exchange between the boys with certain amusement. The boys finally stopped talking. Both of them glanced at the girl.

"So sister!" Joseph mocked.

Mariam rolled her eyes. Here we go; he's going to dish out his cockiness.

"What do you think about this?!" the youngest Kazuma asked" That your bratty and no-use of brother has finally achieved something?!"  
"That doesn't change anything….i still see you like that" Mariam answered smoothly.  
"WHAT?!" the new footballer was enraged. How dare she?!  
"Nevertheless I am proud of you…" Mariam said, an impish smile on her lips" Congratulations!"

Joseph scratched his head in embarrassment, while his sister laughed. Even Ozuma couldn't hold himself back.  
They were always fighting, brother and sister, but deep down Ozuma knew that both shared an inexplicable bond. A bond that of twins.

"Come on guys! Let's go and celebrate!" Joseph shouted.

With that the boy raced ahead, leaving Mariam and Ozuma alone. Ozuma made to follow after him, when he felt someone grasping his hand.  
He peered down and saw Mariam was cradling it with hers. He cocked his eyebrow in questioning.

"Ozuma…." She began" Thank you"  
"Huh?" The boy asked, perplexed  
"For arranging this. For talking with my father about this matter. No one would have convinced him better than you!"

"Oh" The Tomoki flashed a grin" It's okay"

Mariam smiled which albeit left Ozuma a little stunned. It was such a beautiful smile, her eyes twinkling and corners of mouth pulled up. It give him jitters. He has never seen that smile before.

'Get a grip!' the boy chastened himself.

Together they made their way towards the black Limousine, parked outside the stadium.

Well things by far were going smoothly. He managed to break in the gates of Kazuma. Now all was left was to wreck the walls, shattered the windows, split the door and race towards the heart in order to scrounge the tablet and the two jewels, named respectively, Mizu and Chikyū.

And determined he was to accomplish that mission.

* * *

 **Please leave a review….  
much love…..Noni! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Condensed

**I own nothing!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews; LadyDiamond92, Sharigan blossoms, Droplets of blue rain! ^_^**

 **And thank you Alex aka Kazumakun for reviewing! :D I am so glad you like my story and even overwhelmed at this fact that Carmen convinced you to read it! That made my day! ^_^…..give her hugs from me! :'D**  
 **its going to get intense and certainly unpredictable. I just hope I don't disappoint my good readers! : D…..you all are valuable to me! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 06  
Condensed

Mariam dipped forward, bending down, touching her toes with fingertips before straightening up. She then placed her foot forward, before spreading her arms wide, resembling the stance that of an eagle. While doing the moves of yoga, she reflected on last night activities.

After the successful trials, they went to Chinese restaurant to dine out. On their way, Joseph called his father who was currently out of the town, due to some business. He sounded very pleased and promised they would have the proper celebration once he returned.

The dinner was good. All of them scrounge quite a plateful, though in Joseph case, it was more than that. The guy was like really hungry.

They returned back to homes. Joseph was super tired so he retired early. Mariam was going to follow suit since there wasn't much left to do, when Ozuma asked for a walk in beach. Together they went, maintaining the respectable distance and talking about other matters.  
She was very surprised to learn that Ozuma had a very good knowledge of Economics. It was later revealed that he teaches economics part time at some university.

"A professor huh?" Mariam asked dubiously  
"Yeah….." Ozuma answered" I know it's not me"  
"It's not that…..i was just surprised"

'Bet he has number of fans in that institute who no doubt will be having wet dreams about him' the blue hair girl thought. Because let's face it, he was after all a very good looking male, though she will never tell him that in million years. It will only swell his ego.

"Part time….so what do you in the rest of the time?"  
"Things here and there" The twin shaded guy said casually, which albeit made the girl suspicious. He's hiding something, but what? She has no idea.

More talk about studies. Ozuma provided very useful tips in passing the entrance exam of university. And that was that. Both of them departed for their homes.

Mariam sat down on the rock, breathing lightly. The sky color was slowly changing. It was getting lighter. Soon the sun would come up.

At that moment, Mariam actually yearned for a female friend. Someone who could help her in dealing with this dilemma. A sister would have also done the job. Some female companion who could tell her that how's boy mind work, how do they tend to make decisions? What are they thinking when you are interacting with them? And is normal for the boys to stare at you concentrated when you talk? Because Ozuma tend to do that sometimes when Mariam would say anything. It made her slightly nervous.

The sun was now making its way towards sky, spreading it beams full of light and warmth everywhere. It casted on Mariam too, who looked down in order to avoid the glare. Her gaze landed on her gym trousers. The gym clothes were in color red. Red…red means Salima. Damnit, how could she forget her lovesick and crazy best friend?  
She's bound to have knowledge about 'whatever this is called', because she's in relationship.

The Kazuma only daughter smiled in content. Maybe she wasn't that unfortunate.

* * *

Ozuma yawned loudly as he heard the whistle of the kettle. It was early afternoon. That would mean he overslept. Though according to Rodo, he have gotten up quite early.

In the organization, there was no concept of timetable and schedules. Either things were done like superfast or in a pace of sloth. Right now Ozuma was a night owl. The guy would sit in his desk for hours peering on maps, matching links, attending calls that couldn't be located.

He was keeping tabs on the Minato elections campaign. Looking out for guards' roundabout. In a recent visit to Kazuma Mansion, he played a daring stunt, by going to their security room which was at that time empty. In matter of minutes he was able to obtain the file from their drawer of records. It contained all the details of the force which were protecting the elite family. This would help him in laying out the plan to outwit them.

Ozuma decanted the tea in a large ceramic black mug. Dropping two sugar cubes and stirring it in the liquid, he made his way towards the terrace.  
A light wind softly caressed his face as soon he opened the doors. He sat down on a folding chair, sipping the tea and lost in his thoughts as he watched the waves lapping gently.

A melodic laughter met his ears.

 _Mariam_.

He got up, putting away the now empty cup on the little table and walking towards the balcony. He could surprise her.

But as soon he reached the edge, he stopped. She wasn't alone.

With her there was this male, who was taller than her. He had thick hair in a color of blond. Though Ozuma had its suspicion that it might be dyed. It was unnaturally bright.  
He was of alethic built, long lean arms and broad shoulders. He was reasonably proportionate physical wise.  
However there was this innocence in his face that resembled somewhat childlike. Might be because of his smile or chubby cheeks. It was hard to tell from the distance, because he was up and they were down.

Ozuma hid himself behind one of the post, which was holding the roof of terrace.

The duo didn't even glance at his way. They were busy laughing at some joke. Mariam eyes were closed; laugh lines were making their way in her pretty face. She was laughing so hard.

The twin shaded guy observed the exchange between them.

'They seem very close' he noted.

The blue hair girl held her hands up. She got tired from that giggling. More talking before finally the pair went towards the mansion. However before going inside, the strange blond guy wrapped his arm around Mariam's petite waist.

It made Ozuma kind of shocked. The insides of him curled uncomfortably. After realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head.

It's not like Mariam is his property. She can do as she pleased. In fact, before meeting her, he already assumed that she might be engaged to some big shot, what with her status and everything.

Though after meeting her and getting to know her, things seemed different. She exuded the air of carefulness in terms of bonds. While she deeply valued the friendship she wasn't exactly open towards affairs. He even asked her about past relationships. And in return she just shrugged her shoulders and said; "They are not my thing"

Well for some reason it felt like it was the truth. He had seen her displaying annoyance whenever Salima would talk about her boyfriend.

Ozuma walked back towards his chair. He could ask her straight. He wasn't afraid of that. He believed in handling things face to face. Less speculation and less mess were observed.

* * *

The crowd was chanting the motto of football leagues. Even Ozuma couldn't help grinning. The atmosphere was so infectious. The stadium was illuminated by the stand of lights which were situated in the top most levels.  
The people occupying the seats were either clad in emerald green or scarlet red. The match was between the Red dragons VS Green Jays.

Ozuma and Mariam were sporting clothes of red colors because Joseph will be playing for the Red Dragons. The latter one even painted dragon claws (the emblem of the team) on her cheeks with red paint. It looked kind of cute.

"Welcome everyone to the Japan Football league!" The host shouted to which the crowd replied by cheering even louder.

"YAY! Go Red Dragons!" Mariam screamed in pure joy.

Earlier this evening, there was this slight argument. Minato couldn't return to the town due to unseen complications. He apologized profusely to his children for not coming to watch the live match. Joseph didn't mind, but Mariam didn't let it slide off easily. She was pissed. This was Joseph possibly biggest moment! Their father should have been here!

"Lighten up sis" Joseph said to Mariam who was scowling in the backseat. Then he added "Besides he will make it up"  
"He better does" She muttered darkly.

Right now, she was holding the flag and every so often was blowing on the soccer horn. Ozuma watched her.

'I will ask her later….about that guy. Right now she seems very happy"

"Let the game commence!" A whistle blew loud and shrill, and out went the players. They could make out Joseph easily, because of his unique color hair. He was like lightening. One moment he was there and the next somewhere else. The crowd was simply amazed by his football skills.

Occasional he had to step down, due to oncoming asthma attacks. Other than that he appeared quite fine actually.

Only five minutes were left. The board flashed the scores. They were head to head. They need one more goal in order to stake a place in the leagues.

Mariam was tightly clutching the corners of the flag. Even Ozuma was silent. This was it. It all comes down to this. Time was running out. Tempers were high. The tension was thick. You could almost taste it in the air.

They saw Joseph briskly making its way towards the corner. He placed the ball in front of him. Waiting for the whistle, he swept the area with his gaze. Ozuma knew what he was doing. He was analyzing the opposing team strikers, defenders and mid-players movements. He was formulating the plan in his mind.

The whistle blew. Joseph passed the ball to the defender who in turn kicked it towards his comrades. Meanwhile the youngest Kazuma raced ahead. When the ball came flying towards him, he rolled mid-way in the air, connecting his boot with the object. The football skidded towards the goalpost, brushing the gloved fingers of goalkeeper who unfortunately couldn't leap up higher and collided directly with the net.

The whistle went off for the last time. It ended. Red Dragons won. The stadium exploded with shouts of people.

While Joseph was hug to death by his teammates, the streamers went off, spraying the ground with long lacy ribbons and silver paper sprinklers.

Mariam and Ozuma faced each other, excitement dancing in their eyes and beams adorning their faces.

But what happened next, it happened so fast. They didn't know who did it first. Was it Mariam who jumped on him or Ozuma who threw his arms around her? Or it chanced unconsciously. It was really hard to tell.  
Right now they were hugging each other tightly, not a care in world.

Mariam was whispering. It came out muffled due to the fact that her lips were on the collar of his jacket. And the sounds of the ground weren't helping much, but Ozuma understood what she was saying.

"We won…..Ozuma…we won"

"I know!" Ozuma replied, tightening his hold on her waist.

After a second, it dawned on them what they were doing. They broke apart, however Mariam's hands were still on his shoulder blades and his hands were still situated on either side of her waist. Felt like they didn't want to let go of each other. Both were contemplating on their positions as though concluding that they were a perfect fit for each other.

Green clashed Green. For a spilt second, Ozuma saw the real her. She was simply enchanting.

"Um" the blue hair girl coughed, which brought the twin shaded guy back to the earth. They finally withdrew their hands from each other.

"We better go down…" Mariam said, her voice surprisingly calm, though her cheeks were blushing a pretty pink.  
"Yeah we should…" Ozuma managed to stammer.

Mariam carefully made her way towards the dressing room with Ozuma following her.

Engulfed he was in so many emotions; he couldn't help agreeing to this observation. And it was; Mariam smelled rather nice. She was carrying a soothing scent of Lavender.

'Lavenders…tsk, it suits her'

* * *

 **Well I think the kiss isn't far away *giggles madly; D**  
 **Please review: D**


	7. Chapter 7:Disturbed

**I don't own beyblade or the picture in my avatar. Thank you so much for the reviews Ladydiamond92, Droplets of blue Rain and Sharigan blossoms! Can't thank you enough :'D**

* * *

Chapter 07  
Disturbance

The sounds of chirping from crickets could be heard from window. It was nighttime. The whole office was empty with the exception of few workers who were still printing out pamphlets. The leaflets said in proud bold letters;

 **Vote for Right!**

 **Vote for Justice!**

 **One and Only!**

 **Minato Kazuma!**

"45….46….47….48…..49…50, done!" A worker announced.  
"All piles are ready?!" his comrade asked.  
"Yup! All 50 sets are made!"  
"Good good…..we will deliver them to the newspapers office first thing tomorrow!"  
"Right sir!"  
"Better pack now, we have worked way past closing time" Another worker commented.  
"I know" His colleague agreed" I just hope my wife doesn't get angry…."

At this everyone present there laughed.

"Guys don't laugh at me!" the operative complained.

The laughter eventually subsided. After securing everything and locking up cabinets, they picked up their coats. But just when they were about to leave, they heard disturbance.

"What was that?" one person asked.  
"I don't know…it came from the back rooms"

The staff stood there for a while, listening to more sounds, the back of their necks prickling. It was a very unsettling feeling.

"I will go check" the worker said.  
"No Hamada! Don't go!" His companion protested.  
"Don't worry….i will be back in a minute!" Hamada assured. And with that he left.

After a pregnant pause.

"Hamada still haven't returned….."  
"What should we do? Go after him?"  
"No I think we should wait" One employee suggested.  
"Are you kidding me?! We have been waiting for more than half an hour and you want us to wait?!"

For that, none of the staff had any answer.

"Let's go….all of us" The worker said.

The three of them left the front room and came directly upon the darkened hallway. All the lights were out, except for one; the room in the end that served as the records room.  
Without sprouting a question, they went there. Upon opening the door, they saw the most horrifying scene.

 _Blood_

 _Trails of blood….._

Before contemplating on the situation, they heard a chilling voice.

"You shouldn't have come here…."

Flash of silver was the last thing they saw.

* * *

POP!  
The cork of the bottle came off and out streamed the champagne, the color of gold silk. The waiter carefully pours the drink in the fragile flute before handing it to his master, Minato who took it from him.

Minato took the small spoon and lightly clink it against the glass. At once the silence fell upon the lounge room.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming to this joyous event! For joining with us to celebrate my son achievement!"

At this everyone clapped. Joseph was standing beside his father grinning from ear to ear.

"I am not going to lie but at first I wasn't very open towards this sport. But thanks to one individual, my opinion towards it changed. Had it not, we might not be here celebrating it. So I extend my gratefulness to you Ozuma san!" The elder Kazuma said, raising his glass and looking towards Ozuma who was leaning against the wall.

Ozuma smiled as people cheered for him.

"So tonight I want to raise our glasses in Honor of Joseph Kazuma, who brought fame to the family by making a place in Red dragons and sweeping the spectacular victory against the Green Jays! Congratulations Joseph…..I am so proud of you son!"

At this everyone applauded, while Minato affectionately ruffled his son hair. Salima's cheering could be heard in the midst as well, followed by Kane's whooping.

"Three cheers for Joe!"  
"Wohoo!"

Ozuma clapped along with the guests. He glanced around and saw Mariam making her way towards her Father and brother. Once reaching there, the old man wrapped each of his arms around his son and daughter, bringing them closer and hugging them.

They presented a picture of perfect little family.

* * *

Ozuma was now standing by the balcony, sipping on his champagne. He was gazing at the beach, where once again, a football match was taking place. Joseph was playing with his friends. He had dumped his dinner jacket, socks and shoes. And was juggling the ball with his bare feet.

"He's playing it doesn't he?" A voice floated nearby.

The twin shaded guy straightened up and saw Mariam coming towards him. She stood by his side and watched the scene from afar.

"Yeah…."  
"Can't he give it a rest?"

Ozuma laughed" Rest might be the last thing on his mind right now"  
"True…..but he shouldn't exert himself!" Mariam frowned.  
"Don't worry Mariam….he's going to be alright. You saw him in the match, didn't you?" Ozuma asked softly.  
Mariam nodded.

They became quiet after that. But the quietness wasn't making them uncomfortable. On the contrary, they felt calm under the halo of it.  
None of them brought up the incident of hugging. But it can't be denied that after that hug, things changed between them. Only what? And in a good way or bad way? That was too early to tell.

"Father was so happy….." the blue hair girl said.  
"Yeah he was"  
"I don't remember the last time I had seen him that happy"  
"That can't be true" Ozuma dismissed that" There must be other times when he smiled like that"

Mariam shook her head, her blue bangs swaying lightly;  
"You don't understand. Father might not have shown it, but deep down he has always been worried about Joseph since the day he was born….."  
"Because of his disease, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"But look at this way…despite that, he somehow manage to pave a way. It just shows that Joseph will survive"  
"Yeah he will"

Both of them faced each other and passed a smile. However Mariam's one faltered as she saw the flashing red and blue lights. Ozuma followed her gaze and saw her source of grimace.

A police mobile.

Without wasting a second, Mariam raced towards the front doors, with Ozuma hot on heels. Outside they saw, a group of policeman and guards of elite flanking the area.

Near the mobile, Minato Kazuma along with his assistant Hiroki Yuan was standing. Minato appeared to be deep in conversation with the man who was clad in force uniform. He seemed like the police chief.

Mariam took a deep breath before marching forward. She however was stopped by the leader of guards, Toko.

"Toko!" Mariam said, clearly affronted.  
"Ma'am I can't let you cross this area! It's out of bounds!"  
"Out of bounds my ass! Move it!"

Fortunately Minato saw his daughter and commanded" Toko! Let her be!"

The guard immediately moved out of the way. The cobalt colored mane girl went near.

"Give us a minute chief!" Minato requested.  
"Sure Sir" The chief replied.

"Father what's going on?!" Mariam demanded. Ozuma who was standing nearby was desperate to know as well, because the elder had a very grave expression. What on earth happened?

"Ah….." Minato begin" Some murders took place in one of our campaign offices"

Mariam gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in pure horror. Even Ozuma was stunned.

"How many?" The girl whispered.  
"Four" Her father confirmed grimly.

Both pair of green eyes widened. One night, so many murders.

"Mariam Chan?" Minato called" I need to see this matter now, can you look after the party and the guests?"  
"Sure Father" Mariam assured" Just be careful out there"  
"Will be. Apologize to Joseph from me"  
"Don't worry Father; he will understand"  
"Good" Minato then glanced towards Ozuma" Ozuma san…..if it is not too much to ask, can you….."

But Ozuma beat to him, before he could properly finish his sentence.  
"Don't worry Mr. Kazuma, I will handle things in your absence"

"Thank you so much, I owe you" The elder said gratefully. He turned towards his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Papa will be back soon"

With that, Minato got in black Limousine and the car sped off towards the city, with trails of pickups trucks following him.

* * *

"Last night, 4 murders took place in one of the campaign offices of Nihon peoples party (NPP). The owner of the said party, Minato Kazuma heard about it from the police chief just after the horrific incident took place. In distraught he left the event he was celebrating, which sources tell us was about his son's achievement"

"From the evidences the FBI had gathered, it is claimed that the victims were killed in cold-blood. Each of them sported a couple of bullet shots with their necks carrying a single slash, suggesting that the culprit used the knife as well. However no knife was found in the crime scene"

"Analysts are speculating these might be the works of old enemies of Kazuma. While the majority are voicing out that this might have been done in the hype of elections taking place. What do you think about this Tai?"

"Well Mako, it's too early to tell. But the press conference which is being held this afternoon and led by the Minato Kazuma himself might help us in answering those questions regarding this terrible occurrence"

"True…We will go now for short commercial break. Stay tuned to channel fast for more updates"

Ozuma hit the mute button as soon the ads started flashing by. Last night with success they were able to wind up the party. After that, Ozuma thought to stay in their house, but Mariam sent him back claiming she got it covered and if she should need anything, she will simply call him.

She didn't call which meant that everything was okay. But then why was the silence biting him? Why the sight of phone was haunting him?  
And these murders. While they may appear cruel and pitying, why on earth the method of killing looks so familiar? That rip in jugulars got him pondering.

The twin shaded guy got up and went towards the window. Shifting aside the lace curtains, he peeked outside. There was no sight of fancy SUVs and black Limousine. He still hasn't returned.

Thoughts boggling him and nothing to do, Ozuma slipped on his shoes and went towards Kazuma Mansion.

* * *

He went towards the backside, where the kitchen was located. When nearing the door, he could already hear some clanking which meant that Fuko might be there.  
However when he knocked on the door, the one to receive him was Mariam who was wearing a lemon yellow apron on her flowered sleeveless dress.

"Ozuma?" Mariam asked" What are you doing here?"  
"Hey" Ozuma greeted" I just thought to check on you guys"  
"We are fine" Mariam said" But come on in"

She stepped aside to led him in.

"I thought it was Fuko san who was working here" Ozuma commented, glancing at countertop. Judging from the ingredients and stuff, it looked like Mariam was baking.  
"Fuko left for her village. She will be back after a month" Mariam replied, pulling out a chair for Ozuma and snapping her gloves back to start working.

Ozuma sat on the chair and watched Mariam who was now busy mixing ingredients in a mixing bowl.

"Did you receive any call from Mr. Kazuma?" the dual colored hair guy asked tentatively.  
"Yeah I did. He sounded fine, just a little tired because he hasn't got any sleep. Other than that, he was telling me about a press conference which will be taking place in an hour"

Instinctively both of them glanced towards the clock hanging beside the fridge.

"I just hope everything goes okay…." Mariam murmured.  
"It will be"

Ozuma observed Mariam from sidelines. Dark circles were appearing beneath her pretty eyes which meant she hasn't got any sleep last night. She was working with extra care, measuring everything and greasing the molds.

'She works only this much when distressed'

"Mariam?"  
Without looking up she said" Yes?"  
"Are you okay?"

After a pause" I am fine, what makes you think I am not O-kay?"  
"You are not looking at me"

How could she when any second her eyes would give away what she's feeling right now? Displaying your emotions in front of anybody is a sign of weakness according to her.  
Though her train of thoughts was tossed aside when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her torso. In shock she dropped the brush.

Ozuma kept his chin on her crown of her head, his one hand caressing her hair while one arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"You don't have to be tough all the time…." She heard him mutter.  
"Why not?" she protested in a soft tone.  
"For you are human and…."  
"And?"  
"Well not many things are in our control"  
"I wish you were wrong about the latter part" Mariam sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Because….." The girl clutched the back of his shirt tighter" I would have done everything in my power to prevent those murders taking place. The victim's families wouldn't be suffering right now. And my father reputation wouldn't have been stain, when the elections are just around the corner!"

"Mariam!" Ozuma broke apart from the hug only to see the troubled look in her eyes. She was breaking. He could definitely sense it.  
"Mariam"

He cupped her face, brushing his thumb pads on her cheekbones. She wasn't crying. But her face looked pale; don't know where she was or what she was doing. An expression of helplessness was adorning her features. It was even worst then crying.

Mariam gazed at his face. She was oddly mesmerized by him. This was the closest she has got to him. She could see a little of tiny white scar just beneath his eye. Where has he gotten that before?  
But most of all, it were his eyes that enraptured her. They were carrying intensity and so much care.

'Is he worried about me?' she wondered inwardly.

His face was getting closer.

"Ozuma?" Mariam whispered.  
"Mariam….." Ozuma spoke her name in low tone, his eyes appearing half-lidded.

And with that, he captured her lips. It was just a soft press on flesh upon flesh but by God it was heating up the insides of her. Blood was boiling beneath her lips. Unable to resist she closed her eyes.

Ozuma slipped his fingers inside her hair, further deepening the kiss but not overpowering her. He didn't know what prompted him to do. Was it because of her crestfallen façade or simply because it was going to happen eventually?

The kiss, it was merely a touch but that alone was spiraling so many feelings; Excitement, happiness, ecstasy, love or lust? it might be safe to say it was mixture of everything, leaving both of them with pleasurable odd tingling to the very fingers and toes.

When the need to breathe became urgent, did they break apart. But now, they didn't need to say anything. The quietness said it all.

* * *

 **well? was the kiss okay? i didn't use the tongue...because well...i think that would have way too fast and forward...**

 **give me your reviews...i breathe in them!  
Noni :3**


	8. Chapter 8: New

**I only own my side of bed.**

 **Thank you for the reviews LadyDiamond 92, Sharigan Blossoms and Droplets of blue rain ^_^**

 **And thank you so much Alex! :D...the murders...it will be revealed in next few chapters who did it. Really glad you liked the kiss! and as for the feelings...well only time will tell that whether Ozuma is serious or not *sniff sniff T_T**

* * *

Chapter 08  
New

Ozuma touched his lips. It has been hours since he and Mariam shared their first kiss, but he could still feel the warmth. He couldn't get rid of sensation that was tangling his nerves now.

The kiss was so perfect. It might sound crazy but as their lips moved in synchronization, he literally felt their souls merging together and ultimately becoming one entity.

He never felt this content after a mere kiss. Compared this one to the ones he shared with his fiancée Kikyo. They looked so meek and pale next to the one with Mariam. They didn't even stand a chance. But then again, Kikyo was never the one to push it far. The kiss before a marriage was considered scandalous according to village laws. But Ozuma wasn't the type to follow the rules. He kissed her, though in shadows. And when they were getting into it, his beloved would push him away gently by saying;

"Ozuma….you know the law, we can't"

Those smooches with Kikyo were good, but why this one with Mariam felt perfect?!

Maybe because he does like Mariam. And what's there not to like? Keeping aside her rather smoking hot body and pretty face, she's fun to hang around. Her sarcasm is priceless. She's smart and witty. A great knowledge about politics and economics. And you don't need to make an effort to make conversations. Talks would naturally spiral in air and you wouldn't get bored for hours.

She was one of the kind.

While one part of his was elated about the kiss, the other part, which was more rational wasn't. It was worried. It was questioning his actions 'What have you done Ozuma?' Well thinking on a serious note, really what has he done? He was supposed to steal jewels not a kiss!

Ozuma closed his eyes. For one fleeting moment he literally wished that he wasn't an agent of Rodo but just an individual minding his own business and doing a normal job to serve the society.

But as fate had it, he was handpicked by Barthez himself. Nurtured and trained in the organization. A vow made in the beginning 'Get the work done, simple'. And in addition to that, he was engaged to the girl, a bond arranged by the elders of the village themselves.

What if he steals the jewels, hand them to Barthez and come back here? That possibility does sound tempting and so far-fetched. How would he ever look in the eye of Minato, knowing too well that he theft something from their house? He will never live it down once.  
And what about Kikyo?! She would be so heart-broken if he left her.

He would never do that to Kikyo. He loves her.

But if he did, then why on earth he kissed Mariam this afternoon?!

Thoughts overwhelming his mind, sleep invaded him. But it was a disturbed slumber.

* * *

It was late morning. The sound of crashing waves could be heard from the windows which were open, giving an excellent view of beach and glorious sky.

Mariam and Salima were sitting on floor across from each other. The scrabble board was set up between them. The game was in progress.

"Hm" Salima contemplated, looking at the board. She was lying on her stomach, ankles crossed in air. After a second, she picked up the 'T' and put it beside 'E' and 'A' in board, forming a word 'TEA'.

Mariam looked at the board. She then peered at the letters she had. Shame she doesn't have a 'D', otherwise it would have been easier forming a word 'Death'. She finally found a word. Picking up the 'B' she inserted it to procure a word 'TABLE'

While Salima was busy making words, Mariam asked nonchalantly.

"Hey Sal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hm…What did you saw in Kane which made you fall for him?"

At this Salima looked up, her eyebrows raised.

"Why are you asking that?" she replied, her purple colored orbs narrowing slightly in suspicion.  
"I guess I am curious" Mariam answered. Then she added" You never told me"  
"Oh…well there are many things which made me fall for him. But if I have to be really picky, i will say Kindness"  
"Kindness?" Mariam repeated the word, puzzled. Can a mere trait attract you?  
"Yeah. Kane has a heart of gold" Salima began, her face now softening at the mention of her boyfriend" He's ready to lend a hand to anybody if anyone is in need of it. He's selfless when it comes to giving time and resources. I bet you anything that in previous life he had been a saint"  
"Oh"

Indulged in thoughts, none of the girls spoke for a while. Until the red-head decided to break it.

"Why?"  
"Why what?" The blue haired girl asked.  
"Why did you ask that question? Last time I checked, you were sick of hearing me bringing up my relationship with Kane in conversation"

At this, Mariam grimaced. Salima knew she was hiding something. What's the point of keeping her in dark? She's her best friend. After a while, she spoke.

"You remember Ozuma?"  
"Ozuma? The red-haired girl asked" Oh yeah I remember. The hottie who lives next door, right?"  
"Yeah the very same….."

The eldest Offspring of Kazuma became quiet. This was so difficult. How can she tell everything about that guy?  
She shouldn't freak out. She's telling her friend, if nothing else.

Salima watched her best friend struggling with words. She straightened up, concern clouding her features. She has known Mariam for like forever and yet this was the first time she had seen her this nervous. What on earth is wrong?

"Hey Riam?"

The girl looked up at her nick name being called.

"Relax will you. It's not like you had kissed that guy!" Salima said jokingly. When silence greeted her, Salima's jaw dropped open, mouthing the words "Oh M Goodness…You KISSED THAT GUY!"

The air out of Mariam knocked off as she felt being roughly shaken. Salima had grabbed her top of her both arms and demanded loudly.  
"Is this TRUE?!"

The victim glanced down at the messed up board and the scattered letters.

"Do you realize that you just ruined the scrabble?"  
"Who cares about the game?! Tell me the details!"

 **After a while**.

"So we ended up kissing" Mariam finished, picking up the letters of the scrabble and putting them away in a wooden box. She glimpsed at Salima who was biting her bottom lip, as though thinking about whatever she just said.

"Say something" Mariam sighed.  
"Well….first of all you are a moron! How come you never told me about this before?!" Salima began albeit a little angrily.

"Secondly, I was wondering you both will look so darn adorable together!" Salima said happily, her expression instantly changing like a set of traffic lights.

"I was going to tell you. It's just that it happened all of sudden"  
"I see. Well how was the kiss? Was it good?" The scarlet colored hair girl asked.

At this, Mariam went red.

"I am waiting Riam…" Salima teased.  
"It was….." Mariam stammered. The rest of the sentence came in mumble.  
"I didn't catch that"  
"It was perfect….." Mariam whispered a little irritably. She was going to end up murdering someone.

Sensing the negative aura reeking from the girl in front of her , Salima cleared her throat.

"I think you should give it a chance"

Mariam fixed her gaze on her best friend, to see whether she was pulling her leg or not? Turns out she wasn't.  
The Kazuma eldest heir looked down on her lap.

"I know you are nervous. I was too when I began dating Kane" Salima spoke gently" but you will never know it until you step out"  
"But what if this turns out to be a lie? What if he's like the rest of them? I can't make that mistake twice. To trust people blindly is like….."  
"Putting yourself out in open. I remember this quote all too well" Salima said" But isn't that risk is all about? Not knowing what the stakes are"  
"The whole life is a risk" Mariam commented flatly.

Salima smiled. She put her arms around Mariam, hugging her.

"Don't think too much. Because of few people, don't become judgmental" The red head said. She then murmured" Not all of them are bad"

Mariam breathed evenly. She returned the hug, silently conveying her thanks to her buddy.

"And God forbid…..if things do end badly, you know I will always be there for you"

A shiver went through Mariam at that prospect.

Well at least, she has her loved ones who will pick up her pieces if things do end badly. At that moment, Mariam felt blessed.

* * *

Mariam went out to discard the water from the vase when she saw Ozuma sitting on a picnic blanket, which was spread upon the spot on beach. A blue umbrella was struck on a ground near the sheet so it protected him from the glare.

Ozuma was reading the book when the shadow casted upon the page, breaking his concentration. He looked up and saw Mariam standing nearby.

"Hey….."  
"Hi…can I join you?" Mariam asked.  
"Sure"

Ozuma shifted aside to make some space. Mariam sat down, curling her legs to her side.

"What are you reading?"  
"Oh. Nothing just a novel 'the architect apprentice'" Ozuma said, holding up the book to reveal the cover.

The girl took it from him, flipping the first few pages.

"Is it good?" Mariam asked.  
"I guess so….."The guy shrugged" It's intriguing"

For a while both of them listened to the sound of lapping waves and distant cry of seagulls.

"I didn't see you yesterday….." Ozuma said.  
"Salima was visiting. So I was spending time with her"  
"Salima? Oh the girl you called a bitch when I first met her?"  
"Yeah the very same" Mariam dryly chuckled.

She froze when she felt callused fingers brushing aside her long hair, tucking them behind her studded ear. She gulped.

"Is this bothering you?" The twin shaded hair guy asked softly.  
"A little"

Ozuma dropped his hand instantly to which Mariam pointed out.

"I didn't ask you to stop"

At this the guy smirked while the girl appeared a little flustered.

Seriously, how couples are comfortable around each other? The blue haired girl wondered. Don't they get uneasy?  
She could have sworn that the air around them was getting hot too, when in truth the wind blowing was really cool in temperature.

"Ozuma"  
"Yeah?" The guy asked, continuing to caress the hair of his addiction.  
"Don't expect too much"

Ozuma raised his eyebrow" And why not?"

"Because I am not good at this type of _thing_ " Mariam finished somberly. She then felt her hand lightly clasped in a strong one.

"Neither am I" Ozuma replied to which the girl glanced at him astonished" But we will never get good unless we don't try"

The words of Salima echoed in her mind.

" _You will never know until you step out_ "

Mariam squeezed the hand that was cradling hers. The dual colored haired guy took this as a yes. That holding of hands was a start of something beautiful…..and unpredictable.

* * *

 **Unpredictable...doesn't this word scares you? it scares me *shivers.**

 **I deliberately added this chapter because it would have looked too fast paced if Mariam and Ozuma started acting lovey dovey around each other instantly. Just wanted to achieve the hesitancy...**  
 **But i promise you, things will definitely heat up in next one! XD**

 **review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Grasping

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! LadyDiamond92, Sharigan Blossoms and Droplets of blue rain ^w^...you people are the best! :'D**

 **I am so so sorry for updating late! i took an unfortunate time to fall sick again! my infection returned. How miserable is that?! T_T**

* * *

Chapter 09  
Grasping

The air-conditioned room was dark except for the center, where the only source of light was from the lamplight that hung from a ceiling. Beneath it, a long Oak table with chairs was propped up, on which a dozen men were sitting. Some of them were sipping coffee while others were smoking cigars.

Just then the door opened and Barthez entered. At once the room became silent. Barthez walked to the front with confident strides and stopped when he reached there. He faced the audience and flashed them a smile.

"Good evening gentlemen! I give you all a warm welcome for coming to this meeting!" The host said, clasping his hands together.

Gruff of thank you and greetings echoed in return.

"I know you all are short of time so I will quickly get to the business. It's about Minato Kazuma!"

There was silence for a while but it was slowly disrupting as whispers started rising. It felt like a swarm of angry bees were buzzing at once.

"What about that _bastard_?" One hissed out venomously.  
"If you are going to talk about him, I am out of here!" And with that, the man shoved his chair back and stood up, straightening his coat.

"Tut tut tut…" The long black haired host tut-tutted" Now that won't do at all! Hear me out"

All present in the room stared at him. What was he up to?

"I know you all are upset. And frankly speaking you are defensible to feel that way. In fact I think you for once, deserve justice"  
"What's in for you?" One intruded" Why do you even care?"  
"Oh I do…..i really do" Barthez assured them" It's just that I am not liable to give you my reasons just as you are not, though I already know _yours_ "

All the men looked at each other with uneasiness.

"What are you exactly implying, Mr. Paul?"

"We may have our differences, but we all have a common enemy; Minato Kazuma. He betrayed and took advantage of us in many forms. Such behavior and attitude can't be tolerated. And it's time he gets a taste of his own medicine. And what's a better way to chained him when all of us unite and strike him right when he's waltzing in rather vulnerable position?"

Barthez then turned his back on them and added softly;  
"Besides I heard a saying from a wise man….that' throw me to the pack of wolves and I will return leading the pack' "

Jean titled his head sideways and couldn't help grinning. Because by now, all of them were smiling sinisterly, who a moment ago were doused in despair. 

* * *

"The stock market in Wall Street came crashing down. Numbers of jobs were terminated. People didn't have enough money. In addition to that, Goods were no longer available in market. The world faced one of the worst economic crises. The time period was known as the 'Great depression'"

Mariam read the paragraph one more time, outlining the causes. She turned the page and came across more information.

"With great depression hovering upon the people, an economist by the name 'John Maynard Keynesian' stood up. He stated that with the help of government intervention, most of our problems will be solved. Therefore we must hand the resources control to authorities. He defied the Adam Smith invisible hand theory"

Mariam frowned. Who was Adam smith again? Taking out another book, she rifled through pages. She finally came across it.

"Adam smith invisible hand…"

'Hand….Ozuma has warm hands' at this; the blue hair girl eyes widened 'The hell?'

She peered at the heading one more time, berating herself for thinking about him. Its study time for God sake! She needs to concentrate!  
But the more she was trying to repress those thoughts; they came back with more force. Her mind wandered to makeout session last night. While kissing her passionately, how his callused hands slipped behind her shirt and were very slowly caressing her back.

In seconds she went red. She glanced at the table. 3…..2…..1.

"Urgh!" Mariam huffed angrily, slamming her books shut. So immersed she was thinking about him, she forgot what she was studying.

She leaned against her chair and breathed evenly.

They had now started going out. Not officially, though their close peers were aware of that. Only count Mariam's ones because Ozuma didn't had any. Salima was happy while Joseph eyed both of them skeptically when told of this.  
The boy scratched his messy green hair and said;

"Well good luck Ozuma…..you are going to need it"

Of course that didn't go unnoticed. The youngest Kazuma head was hit by a plastic water bottle which was half-filled and he received the long string of curses as well.  
Never piss Mariam on purpose, period.

They would go out for long walks in beaches, sometimes swim in water. Very rarely they would venture to city where they would go sight-seeing. Otherwise most of the time was spent in Ozuma's house.

Mariam thought that she figured Ozuma out, but it turns out how wrong she was. The dual colored hair guy was still an enigma to her. Just one week before, he showed her his huge collection of handicrafts.

The girl was stunned. All the pieces, from a hand-woven colorful pouch to craving of timber toys; it was simply amazing. She picked up a wooden toy horse and ran her fingers on its texture; smooth.

"All of the stuff was entirely made in my village" Ozuma told, his tone carrying a hint of pride.  
"They are beautiful!" Mariam commented.

After admiring the piece, she made to return it but Ozuma shook it off.  
"Keep it"  
"You sure? It's one of your collector's items"  
"Mariam…..i have many of those back in my home" he added" In fact, take whatever you like. I can always get another one"  
"You sure are being nice today"  
"For now"

Mariam looked at him. He was giving her that stare. A stare which made her head heavy, her legs almost turning jelly and insides melted. It was so sensual and penetrating. It would almost crumble her façade.

She had suspicions that Ozuma is one of those people that would show the world that side which is presentable and acceptable. Not that side, which is the real them.  
Their real side would be unpredictable that was certain. But in shades of what? That was hard to tell.  
But Mariam did have a slight inkling about Ozuma. It was wild and intimidating.

The blue hair girl would experience _that side_ of his for seconds, be it in stare or his touch. It was for a fleeting moment but there. She experienced it in the pool accident, when she dared to spy on him.  
She had come to this conclusion; Ozuma does have a predatory phase and any day it would pounce at her.

The eldest Kazuma heir can't be easily dominated like that. She never has been. All of her life it was the other way around. People would feel inferior when stood near her vicinity.  
But Ozuma didn't let her arrogant appearance get to him. He on other hand made her curious. This was new, because Mariam didn't take interest in matters that easily. She would simply mind her own business. He left her puzzled and intrigued.

Truth be told, she was curious to see _that side_ of his. But will she be ready for that? She doesn't know. Only time will tell that.

Just then there was a brief knocking, breaking Mariam's pondering.

"Come in"

No one came. But the knocking didn't stop. The girl scowled.

"I said, come in"

No response. Mariam sighed, throwing her pencil away and standing up. She went towards the door, grabbing the knob and pulling it, only to find no one standing.

"What the….."

The knocking came once again. Mariam turned and she gasped. Ozuma was perched on her window sill and was laughing at her reaction. Quickly the girl went to the window, unfastening the catch.

"Ozuma!"  
"You should have seen your face. It was priceless!" Ozuma chortled.  
"Whatever! What were you doing climbing the window like that?! We have _doors_ " Mariam said, glaring at him.  
"I wanted to surprise you, but turns out, you lock your windows…..so it was kind of spoiled"  
"Isn't coming from windows too clichéd?"  
"Maybe. But no one does that anymore in 21st century, so not really"  
"You are impossible"

Ozuma shrugged it off" And besides, I have never been in your room"  
"Well you are now" Mariam said" What do you think about it?"  
The twin shaded hair guy roved his gaze around the space" It's not pink"

"Now's who being clichéd?"

The guy just shook his head. His girlfriend always manages to make him tongue-tied in talks.

"So what were you doing?"  
"Ah…..studying economics" Mariam answered, taking a deep breath to stop her blushing.

'Yeah more like day-dreaming' she thought warily.

"Are you done?"  
"Almost, why?"  
"There is this place, I want to see" Tomoki said, sitting on the edge of the bed" The tidal pools"  
"Tidal pools?" The girl asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Yeah"

Mariam had visited them some long time ago. If she remembers perfectly, the last time she went, she was with her father and his colleagues' family.

"I had never seen them and I heard they are very fascinating" Ozuma said.  
"That they are"  
"So you want to come?"

Well since her brain wasn't up for cognitive learning, might as well go for relaxing.

"Sure….let me get dressed"  
"You look fine"

Mariam froze. She then mentioned;  
"Okay….well let me fix my hair"  
"Let me do it!"

At this, the girl started laughing. Ozuma fixing her hair? Imagining about it was so hilarious let alone happening it in real. She looked up to find him staring at her expectantly.

"Are you serious?" she asked, surprise adorning her features.  
"Yes I am"

The royal maiden narrowed her eyes at him. What are his motives behind this?

After a pause, she sat on the low chair in front of her dresser.  
"I want my hair to be tied in a loose braid"

Ozuma smirked. He went to her and stood behind her on his knees "As you wish"

He took the hairbrush and very smoothly started to comb it. Mariam fixed her gaze determinedly on the dresser drawer, trying not to think about Ozuma combing her hair. He was just being kind, that's all.

"Quite a fan you are of baking" he said.  
"What?"  
"Your bookshelf"

Mariam viewed up and let out a small chuckle. There were many books of baking all neatly stacked up in a shelf; Easy way to bake, Oven and cakes, Desserts around the world and many more.

"I love to bake" Mariam said demurely.  
"So I see…..since when?"  
"When I was eight. There was this baking contest held by my school. I took part in it by making brownies. To be honest I was kind of scared because when they came out of oven, they didn't look appetizing"

"But when the judges ate it. They praised me for it. But more than that, when my father tasted it…..he give me that huge smile of his, telling me he was so proud of me. That's when I developed a thing for it"

Ozuma smiled. His girlfriend just shared a part of her with him. It wouldn't matter to many, but it does to him, for Mariam wasn't that keen on bringing herself out. And he would treasure it, be it a tiny story.

Silence descended upon them. Sunlight filtered through lace curtains.

The guy rubbed the strands between his fingers "Your hair is really soft" He said quietly.  
"I take good care of them" Mariam whispered back. She flexed her hands that were resting on her knees. Clenching and unclenching them.

Then she let out soft gasp as she felt his nose nuzzling at the nape of her neck.  
"They smell great too" He murmured. He shifted aside her hair and planted a kiss on her collar.

Mariam looked up in the mirror. Ozuma had closed his eyes and was pressing his lips on her skin.

He took that step further by started to suck on her neck, rather sensually.

"Ozuma…"  
"Hm" His voice came out muffled.  
"We…need…..to go" Mariam stammered. Damn it, is it hot in here or just her? Her ears were heating up. Goose bumps were rising on her arms.

Ozuma stopped. Mariam waited.

The seconds ticked by. The cry of sea-gull resonated far.

"Whoa!"

The air out of girl was knocked out as she felt being brought down. Ozuma had pinned her to the carpet, clasping both of her wrists and bringing them above her head.

"Tidal pools can wait" He told her, his eyes darkening as he gazed at her.  
"No…"

Her words were cut off, because her lips became busy.

'He's right…..it can wait' Mariam thought, as she lost herself in his touches. 

* * *

**'Adam smith invisible hand theory and Ozuma's hands'...economics and makeout? LMAO XD...a very unusual combo, nay? :3**

 **Please read and review! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: Illusions part 1

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews ladyDiamond92, sharigan blossoms, droplets of blue rain and Midnight sun 009 ^w^ :'D**

 **And thank you Kazumakun for reviewing! i know barthez and whoever is in league with him is an complete a******. And i too feel bad for Minato and his family T_T**

 **So sorry for late updating! Eid arrived and lot of things happened which made me super busy all week ! in addition to that i was having problems writing this chapter. It turned out longer than i expected so i had to divide it in two chapters. So bonus chapter, Yay! ;D...and that one is steamy XD**

 **And oh i don't own 'Loca' song either *_***

* * *

Chapter 10

Illusions

Minato looked at his son. His son, Joseph was sleeping, mouth open from which a little of saliva trickled and a foot hanging from the bed. His eyes then roved on his chest and followed the rise and fall of it. The inhaler was kept on the bed-side cabinet just within the boy's reach.

The doctors had assured him that as Joseph will grow up, his asthma wouldn't cause him much trouble, except in very rare conditions like dusty weather. Otherwise he would do just fine.

Minato sighed. No matter the amount of assurances and guarantees he was showered with, he would always worry. He was after all his father.

Someone tapped on his shoulder "Father?"

"Huh?" Minato turned and saw his daughter, Mariam standing behind him, clad in loose t-shirt and cotton pajamas.  
"What are you doing here?" Mariam asked, now standing beside her father who was currently rooted on the doorway of Joseph's room.

"Nothing, was just watching your brother. He was sleeping by the time I returned from my trip" Minato answered. He then asked" But what are you doing up at this hour, Mariam Chan?"  
"I can't sleep so I was going to get myself a cup of hot chocolate. You want some?"

"I am diabetic Mariam chan. Are you trying to worsen my condition?" Minato asked, arching his bushy eyebrow."Come now father" Mariam feigned a mock expression" Why would I want that?"

The girl wrapped her hands around her father's arm, leading him downstairs to the kitchen. While doing so, she said.  
"And beside you aren't an old man. You, like the rest of us deserves to be treated"

Kazuma sat on the chair, amused at his daughter's ranting and watched her make the drink. After a while, she put two mugs which were cupping steaming hot chocolate.  
Minato took his and muttered thanks. Mariam sprayed some whipped cream on its surface before finally drinking from her mug.

"How can you drink such stuff?" Minato asked appalled, staring at the cream which was swimming in hot drink" It's so sweet"  
"But that's the thing we enjoy father" Mariam said" It's the sweetness in it that must be cherished"

There was silence for a while, until Mariam decided to break it.

"Father?"  
"Hm?"  
"What were you doing outside Joseph's room?"

The elder said nothing for a while, taking a sip from his mug. After a minute he spoke;

"I was worried about you kids. I feel like I have been neglecting you people a lot"

"Father, why would you feel like that?" The girl asked, concern flitting across her face" You are busy in elections and campaign. It's quite understandable that you will be busy. In fact I think we should be grateful that you get to have some rest"

"I suppose you are right" Minato said, absently stirring the spoon in the mug. He then fixed his piercing blue eyes on his daughter and spoke rather slowly.  
"Mariam Chan, I think something bad will happen"

At this the blue hair girl eyes widened. What on earth was going on? Minato was a very optimistic man who spread positivity where ever he went but now it seems like he himself needed a dose of it.

Mariam slid from her chair and went towards the elder. She wrapped her hand around the thick wrinkled veined hand of his and asked;

"What's wrong father?" he never talked like this before.

Kazuma paused. He wondered idly what her reaction will be if he voiced out his suspicions.

'Bad….probably bad. She will panic and that's the last thing I want. Making her terrified of those things that don't even exist'

"Nothing. Just elections anxiety that's all" Minato said, scratching his forehead.  
"Are you sure father? Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I am fine dear. Just tired"

Mariam glanced at her father. His eyes were shrunken in sockets and dark circles were appearing. He was exhausted.

"You will get through this father. Don't worry. After all, that's the great thing about this world"  
"And what's that?"  
"Nothing lasts forever" Mariam told smiling" This anxiety will get finished before we even know it"  
"Oh"  
"And about you neglecting us. Well Joseph doesn't care. And as for me, I know you are doing this for betterment of our future"

Minato stared at his offspring in shock before breaking in a smile. How fortunate was he to have such a gem in his life?

He put his hand on Mariam's head and affectionately rubbed her hair.

"Thank you Mariam chan. You made your father so happy with those words. You are turning out just like your mother"

At this Mariam jerked her head, making her father withdrew his hand. She glared at her father and hissed venomously.  
"Don't compare me with that _woman_!"

Minato realized his mistake. Quickly thinking of response, he said;  
"Okay how about Nana? Your grandmother"

The girl posture relaxed and replied" Yeah that will do. Nana"

"I am so sorry….come here"  
Minato pulled his daughter in her arms and hugged her. Mariam returned the hug, the cologne of his, relaxing her nerves like it always did whenever she hugged her dad.

"Just…be careful out there, Mariam Chan"

"I will, father"

* * *

Mariam stared herself in full length mirror which was hung behind the bathroom door. She nervously tugged her skirt, flattening the article on her knees.

Oh nothing looked right according to her. The smoky eye makeup was making her look too much. The lip color looked so dark. And after straightening her hair for one hour, there was no style to it. Of all the rotten luck!

Knock Knock

"Riam?! You there? I got the heels you asked for" Salima's voice rang out.  
"Be out in a minute!"

Salima suggested that they should go out for double dating. Mariam was in dilemma. She had hung out a lot with Salima and Kane, but as a friend. But now she was with Ozuma. Should she ask him about this?

And asked she did, if he was up for it. And in reply;  
"Sounds like fun. When are you planning to do it?"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Mariam asked.  
Ozuma looked at her. He cupped Mariam's face, stroking his thumb pads on her cheekbones.

"Of course I am sure" he said softly. Then added, a hint of tease in his tone" Unless you don't want me to come"  
"No!" Mariam said loudly" That's not what I meant!... I mean…."

"I want you to come" the girl muttered, embarrassed at her outburst.

So it was decided. Saturday night in Mexican restaurant.

Knock Knock!

"Riam come out! We are going to be late!"

One last in breath before letting it out and stepping out.

"Wow!" Salima voice could be heard.  
"I know…it's too much!" Mariam said with disgust.  
"What?!" Salima asked, eyes widening" No that's not much! You look very pretty Riam!"  
"Really?" The girl asked, not quite believing her.  
"Yes! You really do" The red haired girl said. Then she stated" What's the matter? Usually it was me asking that question and now you are the one needing assurances"  
"Nothing now" Mariam replied curtly, slipping on platform heels.  
"Oh…so now Ozuma has become 'nothing' huh?"

The blue haired girl looked up and wasn't pleased to find she was teasing her.  
"It's not that" Mariam said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible" It's…."

But Salima stopped her, putting her nail polished hand on Mariam's shoulder and said gently" It's okay to feel conscious. I too felt like that in the first few dates. But it will surpass soon"

The girl smiled" Thanks Sal"

Though the smile was wiped off when her best friend commented, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness" Seeing you, I bet Ozuma will go _hard_ in minutes!"

"Salima!"

* * *

They were now sitting in the restaurant. ' _Los encantados'_ its name was. It was a posh place with sitting arrangements made both inside and outside. In addition to that, a bar and dance floor was set up in the garden with colorful lanterns hanging from ropes that were strung across the poles.

The couples were right now lounging in stools of bar, sipping on Margarita which was carrying a tinge of vodka.

"And that's how the market came crashing down" Kane finished.  
"That's bad. Must have cost millions of dollars damage" Ozuma stated.  
"I would say billions" the grey haired guy said.  
"And that alone is in stock market" Mariam pointed out" We still don't know how much it had effected the commodities market and all"

Kane was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Would you guys quit it already?!" Salima complained" I am bored here!"

The guys started laughing. Kane placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend nose" Sorry baby, I think we got carried away"  
"You think so?" Salima grumbled. She then grabbed a glass and said" I wanna make a toast!"

All of them carried the glass. The scarlet haired girl raised her glass in air and began" I wanna make a toast to my best friend Mariam Kazuma and to her boyfriend who is also our best friend Ozuma Tomoki…."

The said name girl and boy smiled at the host.  
"May they stay together and blessed always! I am so happy for both of you"  
"Amen" Kane said quietly.

The glasses clinked together and all of them cheered.

Mariam was happy. She was enjoying the evening. Salima was right about nervousness. It would pass soon. Not only that, but it also vanished when Ozuma lightly pecked her cheek and murmured" You look beautiful"  
That compliment erased her insecurities. Those doubts now sounded so silly to her.

"Hey Riam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Care to accompany me to the restroom?"  
"Sure" She needed to freshen up a bit.

* * *

"This evening is turning out to be so boring" Salima whined, applying a fresh coat of lipstick and smacking her lips.

Mariam stood still. Strange, she was feeling quite contented.

"Are you saying we are boring?" Mariam asked, slightly irritably.  
"No not that! You know what I mean! We need to heat up the _things_!"

'Heat up? What does she mean by that?'

Mariam and Salima came out, only to find rather a shocking scene. In their absence, some girls came and were now talking to their boyfriends.  
But most of them were gathered around the dual colored haired guy. They weren't initiating contact, but their closing upon him was boiling Mariam's blood. _He's mine_.

Salima watched her best friend grind her teeth and glare at the scene. A wicked idea came on her mind.

Mariam brooding about ways to kill those wenches were vanished when Salima lightly nudged her shoulder.

"Follow me…."

Heart beating with anticipation, she followed.

* * *

Ozuma smiled tolerantly at the crowd of ladies gathered around him. He wondered idly what his girlfriend reaction would be if she saw him right now.

'She would probably snarl like a shark' he mused.

Just then the lights went out, the darkness rolling off like a blanket. The crowd booed while Ozuma straightened up, his senses alert. Just then someone spoke in mic.  
"Worry not my merry people! We got a surprise for you! Ladies and gentleman! Give a loud of applause to the bewitcher of hearts, Mariam!"

The crowd cheered as soon as they saw the figure gracefully making her way towards the stage. The music started playing and things well…..they got heated up just the way the red mane lass wanted it.

 _Loca...  
Loca...  
Dance or die...  
Loca...  
Loca..._

 _She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
To get you on like (ahh!)  
Be careful amigo  
she's talkin and walkin just to wake you up  
she'd die for your love  
but your love's only mine, boy_

From where he was sitting, he could only see her lips moving, but not her eyes. They were hidden by the fedora hat she was donning.

He knew his addiction was many things but he never pegged her, the type to dance. Turns out he was wrong.  
And oh my, the way she was dancing, it was making his blood rush from his head to groin.

 _Sigo tranquila  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' my Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other girl is gonna take it  
So give him up_

 _And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
Crazy but you like it_

Mariam twirled, making her skirt flared up a bit and it revealed a bit of her thighs. She tugged her fedora up and glanced at her boyfriend. His knuckles were turning white, his back rigid and eyes fixed on her. He was giving her that _look_. Satisfied she stomped her heeled foot in accordance to the beat of the music.  
He was losing control! Nailed it.

 _And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
you like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it  
Crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)_

Ozuma breathed. This was turning bad, like really bad. Any minute and he might have to dash to the bathroom.

Indulged he was in so much thoughts; he didn't realize the object of his desires standing a foot away from him.

 _You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Though you think she got it all  
I got one Kiki_

She stood in front of him, her breath fanning over his face. He was mesmerized by her eyes that were staring through his very soul.  
The temptress was now murmuring the lyrics against his lips. Very sneakily she brushed her hand against his clothed crotch.

Ozuma gasped. Oh no she just didn't do that!

Mariam took both of his hands, making him stand up and eventually leading him towards the dance floor.

 _And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
La loca, la loca, la loca (loca)  
Loca (loca)_

By now everyone was dancing. Mariam and Ozuma swayed their bodies, taking in each other scents. Ozuma tightened his hold on her waist, as if intending not to let go of her ever. He slightly grinded his body with hers making her moan softly.  
The song ended and the crowd cheered. But two people didn't have a care in the world.

They gazed at each other and talked in their own language.

Ozuma took her hand and without uttering a word, they left the place, the people and everything in it.

* * *

 **Leave a review, awesome people ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: Illusions part 2

**Warning: Those who don't want to read lemon, just read the first part of this chapter . The second part contains lemon.**

* * *

Once they were inside his house, he slammed her body against the wall, burying his face in her neck and placing non-stop kisses on her jawline and collarbone. Mariam clutched to him, nails digging in his shoulder blades as she felt being lifted from the floor.

Everything was proving so overwhelming. The kisses were relentless. They were driving her crazy.

"Ozuma…"She moaned.

Ozuma didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He needed her, like right now! His hand that was gripping her long hair went past her, trailing over her body before finally slipping inside her skirt and stroking her inner thigh.  
Mariam froze. Even Ozuma stopped, not lifting his face from her neck, breathing heavily.

Was he ready?

Was she ready?

The silence descended upon them like fog, ensnaring their senses with mixed emotions. Adrenaline rush coursing in their limbs. Fear of what would happen and what excitement awaits, halted them for a moment. Just for a moment.

But both of them knew that decision had to be made. Right now that is. Otherwise it would be too late.

Ozuma faced Mariam and observed her façade. Pressing his body against her, he said quietly;

"I want you Mariam" To emphasize his point, he grinded against her" You do realize that after this, things would be lot _different_ "

Mariam let the words sank in. He was right. If she said yes, there would be no turning back. She will tumble in the unknown. And if she said no, she can go back to her haven. And forget that this ever happened.

But does she really want to go back to her sanctuary?

The answer was simple. All her life, she had been taught how to dress, how to talk, making her the individual what every rich lineage and household expected her to be.

She wasn't complaining. In fact Mariam was thankful for the life she was blessed with. But sometimes it felt like she was living the life of a prisoner. Wasn't allowed to do things that were deemed reckless. Sure jumping in tidal pools during high waves is reckless. But making love with someone is not! Especially not with that person to whom you were emotionally bonded.

He allowed her to be 'her'.

Yes, she admits it. Her soul, without any doubts had weaved threads with Ozuma. The last barrier was still standing. When it will fall, those threads will be sealed in one line, permanently marking them as one entity.

Gulping, Mariam looked down once more before capturing his lips in searing kiss.

Ozuma groaned in approval at her decision. The last barrier finally came crashing down.

* * *

 ***Lemon starts**

One moment they were in hallway. And in next, they were now in bedroom. Ozuma dumped Mariam's body on the bed, before climbing over her and kissing her again.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight which managed to come from the gap between curtains, giving the space a soft effect.

The need for air became urgent, but none of them cared. It felt like it wasn't enough. They needed each other like water.

"Gah!..." Mariam gasped. The minute she said yes, things rose to a whole new level. Each kiss, each touch, each grope lighted her skin in times. It was so prodigious.

While she was gaining breath, Ozuma found the zip to her skirt, zipping it down with swiftness. He tossed it aside, now reaching for her blouse, unbuttoning it with ease. She was now only in skimpy black bikini and lace panties. The sight of her in those garments made him lick his lips.

He leaned forward, aiming to unclasp her bra when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Mariam smirking at him.

"Your turn now!"

Ozuma smiled; Fair enough. He got hold of his shirt but stopped. A sudden idea clicked. He glanced at the temptress and asked in a husky voice;

"Mind doing the honors?"

Mariam raised her eyebrow, but nevertheless she agreed to volunteer him, tugging out his shirt from the jeans. While helping him undress, Ozuma stole kisses. He kissed on her lips, her cheeks, breaking her concentration.

"Would you stop it?" Mariam rasped out, flustering" Let me…"

'He is teasing me! That moron!'

Ozuma grinned. He ran his fingers on her cleavage. That was the final straw.

Mariam, with an angry shout straddled him on the bed, so now he was lying while she was arching above him.

"You know very well not to mess with me when I am working on something!" Mariam snarled in low voice.

The twin shaded guy watched her fuming with amusement. His eyes travelled over her and it made him go hard. She was leaning over him, almost naked. Lust blinded him.

Mariam was about to say something but it was cut off, when Ozuma kissed her harshly.

'Enough with talking…..' he thought.

Ozuma wrapped his arms around Mariam, running his hands all over her body. He squeezed at her curves, making her moan in kiss. Hands faintly trembling he unclasped her bra, slipping it off her body. The insides of Mariam jolted as she felt her nipples touching his sculpted chest. She sighed when Ozuma cupped her breast, lightly twisting his fingers on her areole.

The guy watched his girlfriend sighed in pleasure. She was simply enchanting.

Ozuma shifted so now he was in top. He was going to enjoy each and every minute. He kissed her hard before going down, running his tongue on her neck.

He then wrapped his lips around her nibble. Mariam groaned, arching. Demanding him to take more of her in his mouth.

He obliged her request, while at the same time gently massaging her other breast. He then switched places, giving equal attention to her twin.

Mariam was in ecstasy. She buried her hands in his hair, as if to make him sink in hers.

When done, Ozuma kissed on the spot between her breasts. He ran his mouth on her flat stomach but paused.

Just on the side of her stomach, there was this red mark in shape of 'X'. It looked like an old bruise healed.

"Mariam what's this?" Ozuma asked, rubbing his hand on the mark. Unlike the rest of the skin which was smooth like silk, this was rough.

"This?" Mariam balanced herself on her elbows" Oh this is an injury I got back when I was like 3 years old"  
"From where?"  
"I don't remember. I was very little"

There was silence for a while. Mariam bit her bottom lip. Was he disgusted by that mark?

"What are you thinking?" she asked, almost afraid.

"I am thinking…does it still hurt?" Ozuma replied.

The girl's eyes widened. He was thinking the complete opposite.

"No it doesn't…..not now anymore"  
"I am glad" Ozuma murmured before placing his lips on the mark and placing a soft kiss on it.

His hands ventured near her panties and were surprised to find them soaking wet; so sensitive. He glimpsed at Mariam and found she was blushing quite hard.

"Someone's is very excited tonight"  
"No kidding" Mariam mumbled in mortification.

Ozuma smiled. He came near her lips and whispered.

"Relax…I will not judge you, my addiction. My beautiful addiction" And with that, he slipped off her panties. She was now completely naked.

Ozuma stopped breathing. Words wouldn't be enough to describe her. She was that beautiful.

He now became more daring, fingering her clitoris. The walls closed around his fingers, practically making her scream in pleasure.

A few blood drops came on his fingers. She needed to be loosen up.

Mariam breathed fast, eyes closed. That fingering satisfied her. She wondered what would happen if he entered her? Probably make her land cloud 9.

Ozuma crawled back to her making her open her eyes. His hair was standing in spikes due to sweat and his eyes were lidded, swimming in lust. He looked sexy.

Ozuma pulled Mariam towards him, massaging her calves.

"It's going to hurt for a while…..but it will pass" he said.

The blue haired girl nodded. She can do this. If others can, why can't she not? The guy took off his boxers, his manhood now pressing upon her thigh. At this the girl blushed. Her brain was telling her to be reasonable, but she doesn't have the guts to look down.

However her questioning was tossed out when Ozuma kissed her. During that midst, she felt pain. Sharp pain as though someone was ripping her apart. She screamed in his mouth.

Ozuma cursed himself as he broke through her barrier. The scream in his mouth and digging of her nails in his back, told him she was in pain. He didn't want her to suffer.

He broke the kiss when he was fully inside her. He watched his girlfriend catch her breath. Tears were glistening in her eyelashes which he kissed them away.

Mariam opened her eyes when she felt a pair of lips brushing her lids.

"I am sorry" he whispered.  
"It's okay…." She whimpered.

He started moving, slowly at first before picking up the pace. He groaned in her neck. Jeez, She was so tight!

Mariam clutched to him, scratching his back and the base of his neck. He was huge!

They couldn't hold off any longer. Passion amounted over them like waves. Screaming each other names, they came together. The thread was finally sealed.

Mariam was drained. She vaguely felt Ozuma covering her up with covers. A set of arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her closer to the heated body.

Sleep invaded her. However before slumbering, she heard him coo to her.

"Go to sleep…my addiction"

'And you are mine…..' The girl thought, before dozing off.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **And those who read the lemon;**

 **How was it? was it good or bad? :3**

 **Not my first time writing the lemon. Though if you talk about explicit details, this certainly was. I have to admit, writing smut about them was kind of difficult cause both of them are quite complex characters.**

 **Sheez i envy ladydiamond92 *_*...she writes their intimacy with such ease and grace :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleath Mode

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you thank you so much for awesome reviews awesome people; LadyDiamond92, MaskaihilFantic, Midnight Sin 009, Sharigan blossoms, Guest and Droplets of blue rain ^w^ :***

* * *

Chapter 12  
Stealth mode

Sunlight filtered through the lace curtains, creeping first from window sills to pale carpet, before finally stopping in bed.  
It was that shaded light that woke him up. Though that was hardly needed. His biological clock is set in a way that no matter how late he sleeps in; he will always wake up at dawn. In most of the days, he would go to bed in morning because of working all night. However today wasn't that case; He slept last night.

Ozuma slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry. After blinking a couple of times, it got better. He tried to prop himself up but couldn't do it. Someone was pinning him down from waist. Looking down, his eyes widened for a second.

'Oh yeah…how could I forget?'

Last night memories came rushing to him as though someone had pressed the rewind button. Endless kisses, wandering hands, hot breaths and interlocking of fingers.

Ozuma smiled. Mariam was cuddling to him as though he was a plush bear, her head resting on his chest, the light breathing of her trickling his skin.  
Careful as not to wake up her up, he gently unlatched her by slowly moving his body so now she was underneath him.

She didn't wake up; good.

The dual colored hair individual stared at her sleeping face. All that conceit that she usually carries was seeped away, leaving a face that one wouldn't get enough of it.  
He brushed away her blue strands, taking in her eyelids color which was light lilac, her high cheekbones that were flushed and her lips with the bottom one swollen. Tch he did sucked on _it_ a lot.

And he was tempted to do it again. Leaning towards it, he brushed his lips on her. Nothing happened. He then nipped on her lower lip. At this she sighed, but still didn't woke up.  
Although he was doing it lightly, it can't be put off that it was evoking reactions in him. He wanted a repeat. _Yes a repeat of last night._

Peppering feather light kisses on her jawline and her neck, Mariam slightly shifted under him, letting out a purr of contentment. She should have woken up. But she didn't. Seemed like either she was dreaming about him or was exhausted from last night activity. At the latter one, Ozuma smirked at his masculinity.

As much he wanted to stay in bed with her, he can't. There is something that needs to be done.

Ozuma sighed. He pecked her cheek and silently slipped from his bed, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

If someone saw him from afar, they would presume Ozuma was doing gardening. But in reality he was busy in something else. He was right now watching the exterior of Kazuma mansion.

His gaze swept over the building and found what he was looking for; Hidden Cameras. No one certainly would have detected it, not even Ozuma. Though the guy did have a fair idea that in terms of surveillance and security, Kazuma would have made no exceptions. This is why he asked one of his comrades, Ryuzaki to check out the tapping and wiring of cameras.

Ryuzaki hacked their security system and within next few days emailed Ozuma the map and details of where the cameras were fixated. He even offered to change the settings of it, but Ozuma shook it off claiming that they can't afford tampering otherwise they would become suspicious.

"But then how will you get past those?" Ryuzaki asked over the phone.  
"I have an idea"

Adopt Sleath mode. It was by far the safest way. Taking the deep breath, Ozuma picked up a water pail and spade and strode towards the backside. He kept his pace normal, eyes forward and acting like he was going towards the shed where he will keep his tools away.  
He retained his charade like that until he reached towards the shed, now setting away the items. It begun.

Like a rippling snake on desert, he slithered through a gap in fences and padded silently towards the mansion. Walking out of radius, he finally reached the back door undetected.  
Procuring the key from the pockets of his jacket, he slipped it inside the lock and finally stepped inside.

He was in the kitchen. The lights were out, the countertops empty and burnished to the surface. Ozuma closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before finally opening them.

'No time to lose your nerve!'

The house right now was empty, but Ozuma knew better. Joseph was probably sleeping in his room. Minato was currently in town. Fuko the cook was on vacation and Mariam…..well he knew too well where she was.  
As for the servants, they would be in common room. They wouldn't budge until Joseph would ring a bell for them. Which he wouldn't be doing that for at least three more hours. Joseph was a heavy sleeper.

Still he doesn't have much time. The jewels can be anywhere. He needs to find them at any cost.

Climbing the stairs, he came across the carpeted hallway that contained many doors.

'Okay this is it! Start searching'

And searched he did. He combed each room thoroughly, digging through the contents of drawers, rifling through valuables, checking underneath the bed and rapping on walls for hollowness.  
The twin shaded guy came out from the last door located in left side. The doors on the right side were still left to be searched. At this Tomoki let out a sigh. This was such a tedious job. But the task needs to be finished. A good opportunity like this won't come again.

Ozuma straightened himself, reaching forward for the door until he noticed something odd. The lock of this door was different from others. Ozuma looked around in the hallway. All the doors had the same lock except for this one.

The individual let out a secret smile. There was no doubt that jewels will be in this room. Because for once the lock was different. And it was probably locked. Turned out it was.  
The spy of Rodo took out a Swiss army knife and began to fiddle it in a lock. After 10 minutes, he heard an audible click.

Ozuma pushed open the door. The room was grand and handsome with velvet drapes obscuring the windows. A heavy mahogany table was situated nearby along with leather chairs. The craved wooden framed fireplace was at rest, with logs neatly stacked in cylinder container. In the other side of room, tall book cases were set side by side. All of them were casing thick books and volumes of it.  
There was no mistaking it. He had stepped in Minato's office.

Ozuma went straight for the desk, opening the drawers and groping his hands in it. Papers, papers and more papers. However in the last drawer he came across something else.  
The individual pulled it out. It turned out to be a photograph.

It was a black and white photograph and judging by the subjects in it, it seemed like they were posing for family portrait.  
Minato looked young, his hair dark and combed back. They must have been of blue hue before finally converting in pepper black and white hair. He was holding a little girl in one of his arms. The girl was wearing a frock which had many frilly layers and a long lace ribbon which served as a belt. Along with it, her hair was tied in twin pigtails and feet clad in white fancy socks and black buckle shoes. It was Mariam of age 3.  
Ozuma smiled. She looked darn adorable.  
His eyes then followed Minato other arm that was wrapped around a woman waist. The woman was holding a bundle in her arms. From the bundle, a baby was peering, his eyes widened a little in curiosity. It was baby Joseph.

The picture was perfect except for one thing. The woman's face was hidden. Someone had colored her face in a black marker. And would have ended up coloring her whole body had someone not stopped it. For a long streak of ink trailed past the lady's neck. It seemed like someone interrupted it.  
Pondering on it a little longer, a sudden realization slammed on him like a wave dragging away a seashell.

He could easily picture the scenario. Little Mariam grabbing the marker and furiously rubbing the tipped surface on the face of a woman she clearly despised and hated now. Minato standing frozen in threshold. Then rushing to his daughter and snatching the photo from her. The father cuddling his daughter, whispering soothing words to her, all the while listening to child's screams.

 _"Papa, Mama left us! Mama left us…I hate her!"_

Ozuma felt sad. He kept the photo back in its place. The Kazuma had their fair share of sadness and yet he was planning to inflict more on them. He felt sickened.

The twin shaded guy roved his eyes around the quiet office and made a decision. Again; he will come again.

* * *

When Ozuma returned, he went for the room only to find the bed empty and sheets all rumpled up. Strange; has she woken up?  
Ozuma searched the rooms and bathroom. He then came downstairs, now calling the name;

"Riam? Riam? You there?"

Silence. Then suddenly he heard racing steps and before he knew it, he was being tackled on a floor.

Someone was pinning him down. The figure weighing on him was laughing.

"Gotcha!"  
"Mariam!" Ozuma gasped.  
He shifted aside and looked up. Mariam was beaming at him, eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed. It was such a breath-taking sight.

"Hey there" The blue hair girl greeted.  
"Hey" Ozuma replied, sitting up and making Mariam adjust between his legs.

For a moment none of them spoke, just taking in each other appearance and breathing in same air. The dual tinted guy observed with certain appreciation that she was wearing one of his buttons down shirts. It made him wonder that was she wearing anything else underneath it.

"You should have seen your face Ozuma" Mariam said" You looked like you were gonna die"  
"Did I seriously look like that?" he murmured, one of his hand trailing past her nape of her neck before going towards her back. Yup she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. It excited him.  
"Yeah you did" She then paused" Where were you?"  
"Nowhere, just went for jogging" he lied straight-faced to her.

She seemed to believe him because she pouted rather cutely.  
"You should have woken me up. I would have accompanied you"

Ozuma smiled and lightly caress her jawline" I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you would be exhausted from last _night_ "

At this Mariam went red. She immediately looked down, now staring at her hands. Ozuma smiled. He brushed his lips on her ear and mumbled;  
"How was last night for you?"

The girl gulped. She could feel her face and ears warming up. Such a dizzying and pleasant sensation it was.  
It doubled in times when she felt his hands slipping inside the shirt she was wearing. They were stroking her stomach. That alone raised Goosebumps on her arms and erected her nipples.

"I am waiting Riam" He breathed hotly.  
"Hm….."

Truth be told, it can't be described in one sentence. Hell even books wouldn't be enough to fill in, that how last night was to her. It was….infinite. It was everything. It made her light but at the same time made her afloat in dense rivers. Felt like flying but anchored to the ground as well. It was perfect.

But before she could answer, Ozuma crashed his lips on her, now kissing her deeply. Mariam closed her eyes, her hands going in his hair, tangling her fingers in it and bringing him close. They kissed until they ran out of breaths.

"You don't need to answer that question" Ozuma said softly. He then added" Your face tells me enough"

Mariam let out a sigh of relief. Though it didn't stopped her from asking the same question, now directed towards him.

"And for you?"  
"Hm?"  
"How was last night for you?"

Ozuma smiled. Looking deep in her jade green eyes, he claimed" It was infinite"

The blue hair girl was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Unable to pinpoint a single one, she simply chose to kiss him and Ozuma gladly responded to it.  
They had become a canvas of drunken lovers for whom eternity wouldn't be enough to love each other. They were in love.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Ozuma was poring over the document when he heard knocking on a door. He got up to attend it. Upon opening the door, he was soon engulfed in an embrace.

"Ozuma!" The man hugging him greeted.  
"Ryuzaki?!" Ozuma replied surprised"What are you doing here?"  
"I am not alone" Ryuzaki answered, pleased.

Right behind him, another man was standing wearing a long coat and fedora. The man glanced at him and spoke coolly.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Tomoki"

The expression on Ozuma's face hardened.  
"Afternoon Mr. Takeshi" he said stiffly.

* * *

 **Oh my we have some company? nay? :3**

 **Author note;**

 **To do list;**  
 **1) Read other writers stories**  
 **2) Review the said stories...**  
 **3) OMG!...i am so lagging behind T_T (hides in corner)**

 **Well i managed to squeeze a chapter. Kind of surprised at myself and i think i wrote it crappy. I am NOT proud of this chapter. This week was difficult but mama is getting better :) Thank you for the support my babus :***


	13. Chapter 13:Needling

**I don't own beyblade: 3**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter my babus :* and thank you Kazumakun :D ( i could only thank you here ^_^)**

 **Since i am so late, i will save the ranting for the end ^w^**

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
 **Needling**

"Well it's nice to see that you are way ahead of the task" Takeshi commented while rifling through the pages of the file.

The new arrivals and the host were now sitting in the office amid chairs. The door was locked. The windows shut with curtains pulled in.  
Ozuma fumed inwardly but didn't say anything. He glanced at Ryuzaki who was reading the newspaper clippings that covered up the events of Kazuma election campaign.  
Earlier when the visitors entered inside, Takeshi explained in clipped tones that he was here by the orders of Mr. Jean Paul Barthez.

'Orders my ass' Ozuma thought bitterly.

In his career, Barthez for once have never sent people after him to keep a check on his missions. That's because he trusted him. He did, Takeshi didn't. The latter one was simply using his superior's name as an excuse to spy on Ozuma. And in order to put weightage to his reasons, he brought Ryuzaki along with him when he has nothing to do with this. Pathetic.

He wished only Ryuzaki Amon came. Ozuma was rather fond of him. He was his junior and has this happy go lucky demeanor. One always felt at ease when he was around. Plus he was exceptionally intelligent as well. Before joining Rodo, he used to hack company bank accounts for criminal groups. And all it was done flawlessly.  
Eventually the police caught him and chased after him. On the run, he came across Barthez and hastily explained his situation. Barthez, who was out looking for rare candidates, backed him up and took responsibility for him.

Jurou Takeshi was a whole other matter. He and Barthez have known each other for God knows how many years. It was rumored that they might possibly be cousins. But it was just a rumor so nothing can be said much about it.  
In the beginning, Rodo was being financed from Takeshi's family money before finally earning its own. His alone influence and links helped established roots for the company. Not only was that, but the first few batches of recruits were trained by him.  
Many assume that he's the one staying behind in the desk, when actually it's more than that. In fact most of the crucial tasks are handed to him like keeping track on government activities and foreign ministers.  
His profile earned him utmost respect and importance from everyone. Except from one; Ozuma.

Ozuma didn't like him the day they first met. It puzzled him and somewhat made him well up the guilt as well. He just met him and already he hates him. Why is that the case?  
Jurou was all grace and manners in the first meeting. He wore an elegant three piece suit that was perfumed with expensive cologne. He spoke in no hurry and did everything graciously, regardless of how trivial that act might be. Be it a twirling of fountain pen or tapping on the ring he wore in his middle finger.  
It was his eyes that perturbed Ozuma. They were cold and carried no trace of kindness. They were like melted steel liquid that molded in form of orbs. Whoever was perceived under those sinister eyes started to doubt one owns self-esteem.

It was only after working, did he realize that how much right he was about Takeshi. The said man left no room for options. He worked until the last drop was squeezed from the wet towel. His methods were ruthless and edged closer to insanity. His insults were like enigmas. One is left to ponder on it for a few minutes until finally deciphering it out that what actually hit them. The 'M' of mercy some days did twirl around Barthez, but in case of Takeshi, he was foreign to this word.  
He already was suspicious of Jurou that it was he who murdered the four men of Nihon people's party in their campaign office. It turns out he was right. Takeshi openly admitted it.

"While yes Ozuma it was me. Surely you should have known that from the night those murders occurred"

True. That single slash on the victim's jugular was _his_ signature.

Ozuma bristled. It irked him that Jurou had no remorse for his actions. But then he never displayed it for any killings he had conducted before. Why this should be any different?

The instant closing of the file snapped Tomoki out of his musings. Even Ryuzaki straightened up.

"Barthez will be pleased to know your progress Mr. Tomoki" Jurou said, pushing the file on the desk" However…It's avoiding the main issue. I hope your _other activities_ aren't hindering the mission"

His cold silver eyes travelled towards Ozuma's neck, where a little of red bruise could be seen, which the shirt collar was unable to hide; It was the hickey which Mariam imparted on his skin.

"Don't worry; right now my work is my top priority" The dual tinted hair spy answered through gritted teeth.

Bastard; He was mocking him and toying at his expense.

Jurou smirked, clearly amused.  
"Were you able to capture the jewels?"  
"No but I do know where they are located" Ozuma said" At least that's what my investigation led me to believe"  
"And that might be?"  
"Minato's office"  
"I see"

The sound of crashing waves could be heard from afar.

"Mr. Tomoki I need to have the interior map of Minato's office, If you don't mind"  
"I don't have it. But I do have the blue prints of the entire mansion" Ozuma replied.  
"That will suffice for now" Jurou smiled blandly.

Ozuma got up and went towards the cabinet where the maps were neatly stacked in piles. He pulled out the one he was looking for and handed it to Juror with a slight frown.

"Well then, we must get going then" Takeshi announced, standing up and retrieving his coat from cloth hanger stand.  
"What? We are leaving already?!" Ryuzaki asked shocked.  
"Yes we are"  
"But Mr. Takeshi, it's too late to go back to the city" Ozuma then added" I got rooms. You can stay here"

Juror didn't say anything for a while. He busied himself in shrugging in the coat and tucking the hat under the arm.  
"Thank you for the invite, Mr. Tomoki, but I can't afford staying here. I must report back at the headquarters. But Mr. Ryuzaki can stay here"

At this, Ryuzaki beamed. He so looked forward to the sandy beach, the warm sun and deep blue sea. Even Ozuma was grateful that Jurou refused his offer.

"Glad things settled out. I am off now"

With that he left, the tips of his coat brushing the edges of door frame. 

* * *

"I so envy you Ozuma" Ryuzaki sighed, while lazily stretching on the pool chair.

He and Ozuma were lounging in terrace in their swimming shorts, basking under the late afternoon sun. The breeze blew occasionally, carrying the usual salty scent of the sea and trickling the hair of their tanned skins.

"Must be nice to wake up to a beautiful view every morning"

Ozuma made a non-committal sound in his throat. This caught Amon's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked, taking off his shades.  
"You already know" Ozuma said.

He couldn't sleep last night. How can he when his mind was so stressed. Takeshi's visit disturbed him a lot. This was actually the first time someone put a tab on his activities.  
Ozuma Tomoki was one of the elites. The elites were a special group within the organization to whom difficult tasks were dispensed. They did everything with precision and fulfilled each aspect of client's request. Very few people were in that group. It was considered a great privilege to be associated with the alleged league.  
To be included in the group means they can be trusted fully with the task they are handling. So why on earth was he being supervised?

Juror isn't kidding anyone with that blatant excuse. There's more to this than meets the eye.

"Ozuma maybe he might be telling the truth. Maybe he was really here just on Sir Barthez's orders"

The dual shaded haired guy give him a look that reeked 'We all know too well'

There was silence for a while until Ryuzaki decided to break it.  
"Now that you mention it, a lot of odd things have been happening since you left for the mission"

Ozuma's ears perked up at this.

"What odd things?" He asked softly.

Amon pursed his lips in apprehension. Hesitation could clearly be seen in his expression. Ozuma waited.

"Others didn't notice but I did" he began" Barthez begin to disappear more frequently. A few days are okay. But for two weeks made me slightly suspicious. Even when he returned, he was busy meeting with these strange people. They would be cooped up in the same room for many hours"

"I might have been okay with that. But what really struck me was….all of these meetings took place in the dead of the night, right when all the staff left the headquarters"

What was this? Barthez disappearing for weeks and then meeting strangers in midnight? This certainly was a bizarre development.

"I think I might be speculating way too much. We never know they might be another group of clients"

True that could be the case as well. But then why the hell these meetings took place when no one was present?  
Wasn't it obvious that they didn't need any attention.

All of this was just so disconcerting. He needed to know more. A puzzle board can't be completed until all the parts have been found. A piece was missing. Absurd it may sound and things can't be concluded on the basis of vague info, but something tells him that all this might be related to _his_ operation.

Ozuma has to confirm. He knew it was a long shot but worth trying.

"You don't happen to…..you know by chance know something about what might have happened in the talks?" Ozuma asked guardedly.

Ryuzaki looked at him sharply.  
"I only caught snippets of it. And wouldn't have caught any of it, had it not for the tea staff. But then they know very little for those people were cautious of not spilling it in front of them"

Heart drumming audibly in his chest, Ozuma probed him;  
"What they said?"

"None of it made any sense. And mind you it wasn't easy tweaking out the details from them. At first I thought they were bluffing, but they swear to God that's all they heard" Ryuzaki paused, taking a deep breath before letting it out" They said something along the lines of 'Revolution'. What they did mean by that? Do you have any idea about it Ozuma?"

"No" Ozuma finally said" I don't know. I just don't" 

* * *

"Complementary goods are those goods for which a substitute is available while supplementary goods are those that for the usage of one good you need another good as well. Hmm socks and shoes will be the example of this. Right Ozuma?"

Ozuma didn't answer, but continued staring in the space, nothing in particular. Ever since Ryuzaki told him about those progresses, he felt dreaded. If only he knew from what, it will make things a lot easier. This not knowing ahead of the things was making him freak out. It felt like someone has unleashed a vortex of void that was slowly sucking everything in it, his confidence, and his assurances leaving behind ample amounts of troubling thoughts that were banging his head all the time.

It would be a matter of time before his skull splits open from all the strings of anxiety that were tugging at his nerves.

"Ozuma….Hey…Ozuma!"

Ozuma broke away from the staring and looked at the person who called his name. Mariam was sitting next to him on a couch with her legs tucked in, balancing books on her lap. A concern clouded her pretty face.

"What's wrong? You have been awfully quiet for the past few days" Mariam stated.  
"Sorry…..i just got distracted" Ozuma dismissed it, pressing his hand on his closed eyes.  
"Yeah way too much"

Tomoki heard the rustling of pages and closing of books. Then someone tugged on his hand that was covering his eyes. Green met green.

"You can tell me, you trust me don't you?" Mariam said, lightly fingering her lover's hair.  
"The lesson is still going on. You can't keep your books aside like that" The dual colored hair guy said jokingly.

The blue haired girl grimaced at him.  
"How can I study when my tutor is getting diverted after every minute?!" she answered scornfully" Besides I have already studied this stuff. It's all basics"  
"True…..but it won't hurt to revise. Don't you agree Riam?" Ozuma pointed it out, reaching for the book only to get his hand slapped away.

"What you did that for?!" Ozuma asked, affronted from this gesture.  
"You are avoiding my question!" Mariam snapped, agitated.

Silence settled upon them, only this time it was biting them.

Ozuma sighed. She's right, he was being so difficult.

"I am sorry…for acting like this" Ozuma said.

Mariam's face softened. She laced her fingers with his, gently grasping his palm.

"I just want to help you Ozuma… A girlfriend must help her boyfriend when he's worried. Don't you agree?"

The guy chuckled, casting his gaze towards linked hands.

He could tell her. This shouldn't be a problem. But tell her what? That he's getting angst over those things that he didn't have slightest idea about.  
Turns out he can't. Because number one, he will be defying the rules of the organization he's serving. Number two, maybe Ryuzaki was right. He might be getting suspicious for no reason at all. Barthez might be doing other business. He was a busy man. And even if the meeting with those strangers were linked to the Kazuma's case, wouldn't he tell Ozuma first? After all it is he, who's doing the actual work.

A sudden new feeling gripped him, quite forcefully. To his surprise, he found out that he himself wanted to get rid of this task as quickly as possible.  
Already he has crossed the dangerous waters by forming a relationship with Mariam. That was the part of a plan in order to get closer to the target. However he didn't realize he would get so engulfed in the waves of it to the point that now he doesn't want to leave the ocean. He wants to stay in it. With his beloved.

Yes, she has become his beloved. With any girl, he could have avoided that. But Mariam wasn't any girl. Heck even Kikyo couldn't conquer his soul the way Mariam did.

In simple words, he has fallen in love.

Mariam gasped when all of sudden, Ozuma crashed his lips on her, cupping her face and tangling his fingers in her blue hair to deepen the kiss. The kiss, it was full of affection and so very hot. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, wrapping it around her tongue and began to suck on it. That made her dizzy. The need to breathe became urgent.

By force, Mariam tore her mouth from him, gulping for air. Ozuma didn't stop. He reached for the blouse, unbuttoning it hastily. Blood rushed to her face.

"In a broad daylight…..Ozuma no!" she moaned.  
"I don't care" the guy said darkly, making a quick work to unclasp her bra. At once, her breasts became bared, the nipples dusky and erected.  
Her shorts were next to go. But before Ozuma could pull them down, Mariam's hands beat to him.

Ozuma glimpsed up to see Mariam, all flustered up and so out of breath.

The blue haired girl caressed his cheek and managed to stammer.  
"What's gotten over you?"

He was tongue-tied. Really now, what has gotten over him? Why the sudden urge to make love with her?

"I….I don't know. I don't know" Ozuma kept repeating. Jade green eyes watched his actions with panic.

"I don't know and that's killing me!" The twin shaded haired guy said loudly, releasing his hold from the girl and gripping his red and black hair in frustration.  
"Stop it!" Mariam cried out, making him loose his grip.

Ozuma breathed out, not saying anything. After a minute he was pulled in a hug. Petite arms wrapped around his lean torso, washing him with warmth and scent of lavenders.

"Shush…."Mariam cooed" It's going to be alright. Don't worry"

'I hope so' He prayed inwardly.

Throwing a tantrum won't do much good. It would only complicate things. For now all he can do is, wait and observe. Intuition will have to be kept aside.

Ozuma pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you Riam" Mariam smiled." Let's get you….hm" He coughed, peeking sideways at her topless form" dressed. Sorry for being hasty"

But before he could anything else, the woman in present latched herself on him, kissing him deeply. She broke away from his lips, now peppering butterfly kisses on his cheeks, forehead and eyelids.

"Mariam?" he questioned, confused.  
"It's considered rude to leave things unfinished" Mariam mumbled demurely.

Ozuma laughed" Even in broad daylight?" he teased.  
"Yes" she sighed.

Before she could undress him, Ozuma stood up, now cradling her in his arms.

"Bedroom?"  
He nodded" I want to take it slowly"  
"You sure are being romantic" Mariam provoked playfully.

"Mariam"

The way he said her name caused her to stop the joking.

"I will do anything for you, My addiction" Ozuma claimed, his eyes darkening with the promise he made.

Mariam gulped. His stare froze the insides of her.

"I know"

They communicated but in a language only the deeply involved ones were aware of. They talked though lingering touches that left the skin awake in its own inferno. Souls merged. Cries resonated in space. An invisible thread weaved in air, stitching everything they knew and what they knew not together. They were living the moment.

They should because in few days' time…all of this will perish in the halo of fire, screams, stampede and blood.  
Ozuma shouldn't have ignored his intuition. By the time he will realize, it will be too late. 

* * *

**Hey Beautiful people! how are you? i missed you so berry much! :'D**

 **I know i know you probably want to kill me and you have every right to do so...but hear me out please!**

 **Most of you were aware of My mum's condition. Well she got operated just last Tuesday. The time...well i would rather not speak about it because it's hard to put it in words. All i can say is...it was dreadful. It pretty much took my mind from everything else. I kind of wrapped myself in the cocoon, shutting the world. Thinking about it now, that was very despicable of me...but sometimes one does need a space of it's own, noi?**

 **By the grace of Allah, My mum is much better now :'D**

 **Then i was busy registering for the courses and paying the tuition fees. Grocery shopping with my dad and my twiny. Surprisingly enough it was fun XD**

 **I just want to say that...thank you so much guys for sticking with me when i was being such a whiner. Misty, Masroor, Carmen, Midnight sun...I pray that May Allah bless all of you in thousand splendid ways, Ameen :'D**  
 **And i am sorry for anything i might have done :'(**

 **As for the story...pardon me for mistakes if there are any. If it feels rushed, please do tell me. And always don't forget to review!**  
 **So much love...**  
 **from your crazy gal...**  
 **Noni :3**


	14. Chapter 14: Tremble

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you berry much for the reviews LadyDiamond92, Midnight Sin 009, Sharingan Blossoms, Droplets of blue rain, Alex and Maskaihilfantic….You guys have no idea how your reviews make me so happy! Bless you thee! :'D**

 **And without further ado….here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**  
 **Tremble**

"The number you have dialed is currently busy, please try…" But before the immobile voice of a woman could finish the sentence, Ozuma shut the phone. He dialed the number again, only to be greeted with the same message again. Frustrated, he threw the mobile. It landed in couch amid cushions.

Ozuma ran his hand through his red and black hair, breathing fast. He has been trying to reach Barthez all morning but to his bad luck, the phone was engaged. He even tried the personal cell number, but that too was busy.  
Has his superior got his hands full that even his phones were wrapped up? What the hell is going on?

He needed to talk with Barthez just once. To know that everything was okay. That he wasn't missed out from nothing.

Ozuma sat down on the bed, pressing his palms on his closed eyes, the coolness of them slightly calming him.

The shutting of the door downstairs snapped him out of reverie.

"Ozuma?" Mariam called out.

The dual colored haired individual sighed before getting up" Coming"

But before he could get out from the bedroom, Mariam came dashing up the stairs, the corners of her eyes brimming with tears. Ozuma started panicking until he noticed the watery smile playing on his girlfriend lips.

"Kane proposed to Salima" Mariam whispered out.

It took a moment for him to comprehend what actually happened. The spy undercover raised his eyebrows.

"What?"  
"I KNOW!"

Mariam rested her one palm against her chest while the other one was wiping tears from her eyes" You have no idea how happy I am for them"  
"Wow" Ozuma whispered in amazement.

About time they got together. Kane and Salima were like jigsaw puzzles pieces that, when fitted together, they looked perfect.

"Father is thinking of throwing them an engagement ceremony tomorrow" Mariam said" Also one of the reasons why I am here"

She then fished out an envelope which Ozuma took and flipped it open. It was an official invite to tomorrow's party which was hosted by Kazuma. The elections are going to take place two days after tomorrow and Minato wanted the commencement of events with a good start. Apparently holding a party was considered as an act of good start.

"You mean I wasn't invited before" Tomoki teased to which Mariam rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you well know the reason why I give you the card"

Yes, because of security reasons.

"Be there" The blue haired girl said.  
The expression on Ozuma's face softened" I will be"

They stood there for a while, saying nothing, just absorbing each other presence.

"I got to go…..got errands to run" Mariam utter, after snapping out from the trance.  
"Sure…..See you around"

Click of heels on carpeted floor, then on flight of stairs, then on wooden floors. The closing of a back door in the kitchen told him she was gone.

* * *

The party by all means was lavish. Guests came pouring in, with men dressed in Tuxedos and women donning beautiful ball gowns. Waiters were busy serving hot Hors d'oeuvres on sticks and champagne in flutes. Soft music resonated in hallways and the whole place was bathed with warm yellow lights. A little stage was being set, with workers doing last minute arrangements; the placing of cushions on couch or tucking of flowers there.

Ozuma watched the scene from afar. It all looked so enchanting. He roved his gaze around and found Mariam, standing in front of a pillar. She looked gorgeous in her high collar dark wine color cocktail dress that ended on her knees. Her head was bent down, brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to lock the clasp of a bracelet in her wrist.

"Need help with that?" A gentle voice floated by.

Mariam looked up and saw her beloved standing nearby. Defeated, she gestured her hands forward and added" Please"  
Ozuma chuckled before taking the bracelet from her hand. He then wrapped it around her wrist, carefully latching its locks. It was a beautiful bracelet with intricate vines carved at its silver surface.

"Thank you" Mariam murmured.  
"My pleasure"

Just then Hiroki came and held his hand out "My fair lady, Your father is waiting for you"

Mariam nodded, slipping her hand in gloved one of Yuan's" Let's go"

She gave Ozuma a glance which he returned with a smile, enough to make her insides melt.

* * *

 _Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink_

"May we have your attention please?!" Hiroki called out, holding a silver spoon and an empty decanter in his hands" Thank you! Mr. Kazuma would now speak"

A light applause followed as Minato came forward. The aged man beamed at everyone and raised his hand in acknowledgement. As quickly the ovation rose, the smoothly it lay down.

"My Friends, my colleagues, my employees, my people I know and of course my family….i would begin my speech by highlighting the events involved in an election campaign. To claim that it has been stressing one is an understatement"

At this people laughed lightly.

"It was, I can't deny it. My hours were consumed. I barely got sleep. And I know I have been neglecting my family a lot" Minato glanced at his children. Mariam just shook her head at his say and Joseph winked.

"We lost lives too and I pray that may they rest in peace"

A collective echo of 'Amen' greeted that sentence.

"Amen. The journey was hard. It was tedious and at times I found myself wallowing in pits of hopelessness. But I wouldn't have come this far without your support. With just two days left, in which fate will be decided, all I want to say is 'Thank you…Thank you so much for being here with us, the Kazuma's. You made every fraction of this voyage worthwhile with your support, your prayers and your kind words. And without any further ado, I dedicate this night, this party to you!"

A spectacular show of appreciation came in form of cheering and claps. Ozuma clapped hard too.

"With that being said, I would like to share happy news and that is, Kane Yamashita had finally proposed to Salima Ikeda…" The elder Kazuma had to pause because people were so busy cheering up.

The said couple was standing behind, with Kane grinning ear to ear and Salima blushing like mad.

"To make that bond even stronger, an engagement ceremony would take place now. The reason why I am doing this is because Kane and Salima are no less than my children"

"Awww…"The women let out a trail of sighs while gentlemen appraised the host with admiration.

Two little girls came, tugging at the hands of Red haired maiden and her soon to be husband. The couple stumbled and shared laughs with everyone. Turns out they were being guided to sit in a couch. When seated, Mariam and Joseph came, standing on each side of sofa. It was obvious, they were ring bearers. Mariam was holding for her best friend while Joseph was perching it for Yamashita.  
Respectively they give the rings to their rightful owners.

While the crowd was holding their breath, Ozuma watched the scene unfold. The way Kane slipped a ring in his fiancee finger and kissed the jewel. The way Salima blushed prettily with her eyes downcast. It was a moment of awe.  
The green hue orbs then traveled towards the being who was smiling with everyone; Mariam.

It was frivolous to think about it right now. Their relationship just got concrete and yet Ozuma's mind couldn't help wondering. Will he and Mariam be seated across like this, during the moment of commitment? Will his darling cheeks be flooded with blood while he slipped a band in her delicate finger? Will they gaze at each other like that, full of adoration and love?

BANG!

Ozuma snapped out from his musings as a group of men filed inside, all of them dressed in black. Most of them were aged and were someone that can't be easily put down. Well that much was certain, they weren't here to be put down.  
Minato's face hardened. It was palpable that they weren't invited.

The atmosphere changed instantly. A moment ago, the lounge was so warm. And now it felt icy, as though someone let in a cold draft.

"Well well…..look here gentleman, the party is in full swing and we aren't aware of it! Well done Minato! Like always you manage to dupe many!" The man in the center sneered.

"If that is a backlash, you should know by now that isn't going to affect me" Minato said smoothly, descending from the stage. He then reached towards the group of strangers and asked heatedly" What are you people doing here?"  
"Gatecrashing" The man replied smugly to which the group exchanged unpleasant laughs. He then added" And to settle the score"  
"What score?!"  
"Look at him, Kazuma haven't changed one bit. Acting as naive the day he was born. Why am I not surprised" another man from the cluster scoffed.  
"He's right, Kazuma. Don't act so oblivious; you know very well what we are here for!" the man who was leading piped in.

Minato's ocean blue eyes narrowed" Is this about Daiyamondo Hokori mine scandal?"  
"Exactly!" The intruder spat.

While heated words were being exchanged, Ozuma edged forward in order to get closer. He then glimpsed towards the stage and found Mariam standing near the stairs with Joseph hovering close. The whitening on knuckles due to clenching on them with force and jawline being prominent, told him how much Mariam was holding back. It was taking so much of her to not to step in between the argument. She didn't want to cause the scene.

"I can see why you are angry. But let's think calmly. Why don't we talk about this…"But Minato was interrupted rather rudely when the man pointed it out.  
"Don't you dare side line us as though we are bag of scums! We are going to TALK now! Party be damned!"

This was getting out of hand. Ozuma decided to intervene, but then he stopped.

His green eyes roved around the place. A child was crying while his mother was trying to calm him. A glass fell from an elder's hand, the delicate ware breaking into thousand tiny shards as soon it hit the marble floor. Minato and the hostile men continue to argue. But strange, he can't hear them speaking. Their mouths were constantly working but words from it escaped noiselessly. Strange, people around him were whispering yet he couldn't comprehend their mutters. It's like someone has pressed the mute button, drowning the hums.

What's going on?

Finally he heard one sound; Whistling. Not one. But a rush of it was coming.

Oh no….

The spy in cover looked towards the long windows that were situated in the other side of a wall, revealing the picturesque view of sea, of black skies, of bleached sand.

What happened next, it happened all of sudden. The glass in frames shattered as bullets from outside penetrated through them and now rained upon inside.  
Uproar followed. A stampede occurred, with many looking for shelter while others fleeing towards the exit. Panicked screams and sound of firing adorned the night.  
A blackout ensued, engulfing the place in darkness. The firing continued. People cries rose in volumes. In the midst of it, Ozuma could make out an anguish shriek of Mariam.

"JOSEPH!"

Is this the revolution, which Ryuzaki was speaking about? Tomoki thought with a dread.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **'Daiyamondo' means Diamond in Japanese.**  
 **'Hokori' means dust in Japenese.**

 **I am alive...barely.**

 **P.S. i am missed you my adorable readers.**


	15. Chapter 15: Clear

**I don't own beyblade…..but then we own nothing o.O**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! They were love 3 and i value each of them :'D**

 **To guest: I know right? :( curse the Mafia! As for the Joseph...keep your fingers crossed :'S.**  
 **The banner was really lovely!**  
 **Thank you so much for the review! you made me so happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**  
 **Clear**

Someone went close by, forcefully knocking Ozuma onto floor. Ozuma came crashing down on his knees.  
Everything felt too much. It was a simple fall, yet it felt like his knees caps got cracked up. He was sure sort confirmed of this that his ears might have become deaf from the constant screaming of the people and the raining of bullets. His eyes strained to look, but it was so dark. The blackout increased the effects of everything in times.  
It was futile to access anything, let alone think.

'First of all, get out from here!'

With this thought in the mind, Ozuma crawled his way out. He didn't bother standing up because he knew he will fall again. Of course this came with a price. People stomped on his hands. They fell down because of him too. Bullets, which were still hot, grazed his skin while fragments of glass stuck on his palms.  
His frequent visits to mansion benefited him because he knew which room was located where.

He finally reached the hallway which had a door leading to the kitchen. Stepping into a dark room, Ozuma let out a breadth. Since how long had he been holding up?!

Thankfully it was empty. The room was slightly illuminated, due to the moonlight that filtered in through the windows, in form of bands and strips.  
The individual then looked at his hands. They were bleeding and paining like hell.

"Shit" Ozuma growled out, picking out the glass pieces from the membrane under the little light he was granted. Once making sure, all the crystals were gone, Ozuma washed his hands in the sink. He flinched as the cold water washed away the blood.  
Such scratches will only make the functioning more difficult. The dual-shaded hair man pulled open many drawers until finally finding out what he was looking for; the rolls of white cloth stashed up neatly atop each other.  
While wrapping them around his cuts, Ozuma contemplated on the situation. It was getting worse by each passing second.

Half an hour ago, everything seemed fine. People and the hosts were enjoying the party until those men arrived. And while harsh words were being exchanged, the mansion got attacked.  
Did those men ordered the attack to take place? Highly unlikely; why would they want that, while in the same room? Wouldn't they keep themselves safe while the outbreak took place? But then, the snipers firing at the same time seemed too much co-incidental.

'They had to be connected somehow' Tomoki analyzed. He was missing something, but only what?! Just then a crash took place which shook the windows and silverware of the kitchen.

He has to do something and quickly. First thing first, bring the power back.

Going outside was out of question. Who knows those snipers might be guarding the entrances. Taking the routes from the inside was the safest bet. Besides the power supply board was located in the basement (courtesy of reading the blueprints of the mansion). All he has to do was take the stairs.

Stepping outside into the hallway, Ozuma briskly made his way towards the stairs that would take him to the basement. However while walking down the stairs, he heard low voices. It seemed like two men were talking.  
It was hard to make out what they were conversing about, what with the racket being caused in upper floors and all, but Ozuma was confirmed of this; they were the ones responsible for cutting off the electricity supply and were probably here to make sure no one comes here to fix it.

With the current source of power gone, the men were making use of emergency lights they had brought along with them.

Sneaking behind them, the spy in work knocked both of them cold by delivering blow in their heads. It was easy. No struggle was involved.

The men came down, breathing heavily. Ozuma went towards the board and found the leveler. He pushed it upwards and with that, the whole place lights came back.  
Tomoki looked at the men and began to search their pockets. Surely they would be carrying some ids that might tell who they were.  
A shock went over Ozuma when he found out they were the employees of Rodo.

'What the hell is going on?! What were the workers of Rodo organization doing here?! This doesn't make any sense at all!'

Something vibrated on Ozuma's pocket. It was the mobile that was ringing. An unknown number was displayed on the screen. And to throw more confusion into mix, this number had called him for 20 times. Who was so desperate to talk to him?

Ozuma picked it up and someone shouted in relief "Thank God, you picked up the phone!"

It was Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki!" Ozuma gasped "What the hell is going on? And what's wrong with your voice?!"

Indeed Ryuzaki sounded very strange. His tone was heavy and it seemed like he was struggling to speak.

"I got beat up" he explained.  
"What?!"  
"Never mind that" Ryuzaki ignored his question" Listen Ozuma, something horrific is about to happen, you need…."  
"It already happened, the revolution took place" the spy told, appalled.  
"Not that. Something even worse is going to happen"

What can be worse than _this_?!

"Tonight they plan to _**kill**_ Minato"

At this, Ozuma felt the ground vanishing from beneath his feet and was falling into this big abyss which had immeasurable depths.

"You can't be serious about this…" Ozuma spoke weakly. This was too much. It can't be happening.  
"I am. I heard every word. They are going to do it. _They_ were affirmative about it"

The word 'they' caught his attention" They? Who's doing this? Tell me Amon!"

Ryuzaki mouthed the name, barely whispering it "Barthez"

Ozuma stood shock still, his eyes widening, the black part in it getting smaller by each breadth. He put the phone far away from his studded ear, not realizing that Ryuzaki was still in line. A loud thump from the upper levels snapped him out from his trance, but not fully.  
Like a Robot, he put the mobile on the table and made his way towards the stairs.

While climbing, voices rang in his mind like an old tape recorder.

 _"While yes I did, Ozuma. We just received a very important mission"_

" _The client wishes to appear anonymous, but he laid out his demands. According to him, 30 years ago, some very valuable artifacts were stolen from him. Later he came to know their whereabouts. He called for justice, but it wasn't entertained due to lack of evidence"_

 _"He requires our help to get them back for him?"_

 _"I will get this work done. That's my final word and my sole mission for now_ "

" _Very good, just what I expected from you Ozuma"_

Lies, lies, all it was one big God damn lie! There was no client. There never was. It was Barthez all along. He's the one behind this master plan. He was the one who wanted those jewels. He commanded Juror to murder the workers of the campaign office. He was one that tipped those men to gatecrash in a gathering. Those snipers belonged to him. Blackout and this stampede…this havoc was ordered by Barthez, the founder and the owner of Rodo organization.

And speaking of Rodo wasn't this against the law of the company that no demands of any Rodo employee shall be heeded, including the owners?  
Remembering this, Ozuma saw red.

Ozuma despised many things with Hypocrisy, making at the top of the list. He just can't stand it if someone is pretending in front of him. It makes his blood boil.

"Bastard!" the young man snarled out, punching his wrapped hand into wall. Barthez was a hypocrite. He tricked him and he's not going to get away with this. Not while he's alive.

And with this aim fixed in his mind, Ozuma Tomoki, now becoming a rogue after making this decision, went running towards the main room.

Jean-Paul Barthez will be brought to justice, but what about him? Ozuma's slate was hardly pure. He indulged the innocent family into a false illusion that he was a just a normal guy minding his own business and he was here to make ties. Not permanent one but temporary ones to get his work done. It would have worked fine if it was any other family.  
But Kazumas weren't just 'any' family. They were perhaps one of those people who were oblivious to the word 'evil'. They were pure and kind-hearted. They acknowledged anyone without questioning them of their backgrounds. They treated everyone equally and nicely. And because of these traits, people loved them and were happy to serve them.  
Minato treated Ozuma as his son. Joseph saw him as his brother. And Mariam? Last one to accept him, but when she did, she ended up opening herself to him in all aspects; emotionally, physically and to some extent spiritually. She loved him from the very being of her soul.

Ozuma felt like someone has gripped his heart and was crushing it with guilt. For this night, he will never ever able to forgive himself.

'Just this once…please let me save them' the infiltrator prayed to the Gods.

Yes he has indeed done some awful acts and people are already suffering from the consequences of it. But he won't allow a scratch to land on the Kazumas, especially on Mariam. If it comes to sacrificing his life, so be it.

They were now _his_ family.

"I am coming Mariam!" 

* * *

**While Ozuma going towards the hallway**

While the blackout occurred, Minato swiveled his head in panic. He heard Mariam's screaming and was terrified to the very bones. Was she okay? Was Joseph okay? Were his children safe?!

Before he could step forward, someone put a hand on his mouth. He would have resisted if it weren't for a cold barrel of the gun, now pressing on his temple.

"Don't struggle if you know what's good for you" A man whispered harshly "Come with me!"

Minato nodded, letting the captor know he will abide by his request.

The captor dragged him and surprisingly enough was able to do this gracefully without hitting anyone in the dark. Was he wearing night vision goggles? The aged man wondered.

They soon reached the stairs and both of them climbed towards the first landing into the hallway which was submerged in darkness.  
Minato's eyes narrowed as he took in his surroundings. They were heading towards his office.

Upon getting in the said area, the captor opened the door and shoved Minato roughly inside.

The old man lost his balance and came down on the floor on his knees. While catching the breath, the captor was talking to someone.

"I brought him sir"  
"Oh good, good. Well done Juror! Please make sure no one interrupt us"  
"Yes sir"

And with that, the door shut with an audible snap.

The eldest Kazuma looked up and recoiled back in disbelief. The lights were here, but that didn't surprise him. It was the man that was sitting on the leather chair. The man was relaxed and was caressing some round object on his hand. It was Hikari, one of the jewels of 'Shizen Hōseki', which was now glinting under a Chandelier.

"Good evening Mr. Minato Kazuma" the man greeted courteously.

Minato grimaced. Now he knows what's really going on.

This was a whole other matter. 

* * *

The Lounge room was a mess. Furniture, now broken, was lying in a form of debris while million pieces of glass were scattered almost everywhere. Spots of blood and bullets pocked the walls from various places. Curtains were ripped apart. They were hanging like rags from the railings.

But this was nothing. It was the bodies that caught his attention. They now lay in a ground. Nearly all of them were in a bad shape. Some of them weren't even breathing and Ozuma dreaded at the sight of them; they couldn't be dead, please no, someone check on them.

This was havoc. A disaster.

Firing could still be heard, which meant that fighting was taking place. Maybe when the lights came on, the snipers took it as a cue to stop their shooting. Either that or the guards of the mansion were dealing with them, keeping them occupied.

"Ozuma?!"

Ozuma turned and saw a disheveled Hiroki stumbling towards him.

"Bless my soul! I found you!" he spoke in a trembling voice.  
"Mr. Yuan….what…."

Ozuma couldn't speak because his eyes were fixed on Minato's assistant clothes. They were drenched in blood. Not blotches but more like spats of it decorated his fancy suit.

Hiroki followed his gaze and muttered" Sorry…..this uh…..resulted from carrying Master Joseph….."

Ozuma's stomach dropped on hearing this. This blood…it belonged to Joseph?

"Is he okay?" Tomoki asked, feeling his throat getting restricted by each second, making breathing and talking difficult.  
"We manage to slow his bleeding but it won't last long. The ambulance is on the way though"

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He wanted to be assured that Joseph is going to be okay. That he will survive this nightmare.  
Hiroki words told him enough that Joseph's life was hanging by a thread. He was at mortal peril.

"I need to see him" Ozuma said, but was stopped by Hiroki.  
"No not now. You must go after Minato….."  
"But he's injured! I need to be…wait" Ozuma paused" Where's Minato?!"  
"Minato is held captive in his office by the captives. The servants who managed to sneak told us this" Hiroki reported. He then pleaded "Please Mr. Tomoki! Save Mr. Kazuma!"  
"But Joseph?!"  
"He will be okay. We are looking after him. I am begging you, please save my master!"

Ozuma clasped the hands of Yuan" I will save him" he assured" You just look after Joseph and Mariam. Keep both of them safe!"  
"You have my word!"

Ozuma let go of Yuan and fled towards the stairs. He was close to reaching in the office when someone kicked him on his back.

Ozuma managed to catch himself before falling face forward on the floor.

"Well look here, you finally graced us with your presence" a voice sneered.

Ozuma turned and glared at the man who was responsible for kicking him. He snarled "Juror!"

"Ozuma" Juror replied, leering. 

* * *

**Author note:**  
 **Ozuma finally realized what a 'asshat' he was ~_~ ...**

 **I am kind of proud how this chapter came out. It was hard...i just hope i did my job well (nervously sweatdrops). I am afraid that now from here onward the story will step into angst realm, so brace yourself T_T**

 **As always, please leave your thoughts and reviews! i always love to hear them.**  
 **Much love...**  
 **Noni :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Tick Tock Tick Tock

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Previously in Stranded, The mansion got attacked with firing whilst the blackout occurring as well. Ozuma escaped but barely. After restoring the power, He came to know the horrifying truth from Ryuzaki. On his way, he came across Hiroki who told him a few things; One was Minato was captured. Another was, while Mariam is safe, Joseph's life is hanging by a thread. The ex-spy went to save Minato, only to find himself halted rather rudely.**

 **I think i don't need to say anything now ^^  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
** **Tick Tock Tick Tock**

"The referee awarded us with another yellow card, which was totally unfair because that dive was legal. But the referee said that we were intending to maul the striker therefore we deserved it…"  
"What a jerk….." Mariam muttered, stroking Joseph's hair.  
"I know!"

The Kazuma's siblings were taking refuge in one of the guest rooms of mansion. Joseph was lying down on a blanket which was spread across the tiled floor, his head resting on Mariam's lap, while Mariam cradled him, wiping his forehead with white cloths which were damp with cold water and was clasping his rough hand.  
Mariam glanced down. The wide sheets wrapped around her brother's torso were staining red. They would need to put the new layers soon.  
They can't do that, at least in the doctors' absence. Already Joseph lost so much blood.

Shot thrice, it was a miracle that none of the bullets pierced his vital spots.  
But he was in pain.  
When the power returned, Mariam looked at her brother, feeling the first signs of panic attack crawling into her veins again. It was a good thing that Hiroki was nearby. The assistant without saying much picked up the youngest Kazuma and fled towards the hallway, with the blue hair girl trailing behind closely.

Once reaching the room, Hiroki called for servants. While he was busy ordering the maids, Mariam remembered some of the basic first aid training.

'When the person is wounded, staunch it's bleeding first. Do it as fast as you can. Give water. Legs should be propped towards the up direction and head should be leveled so that the blood flow remains undisrupted. The important thing is, **don't** let the patient fall in unconsciousness….'

Which was why Mariam made Joseph rattle his football tales so as to keep him talking and to distract him from overwhelming pain.

"Despite that, it still didn't hinder us from winning. We played smart. I was behind Taichi, who had the ball. The other team thought that Taichi was going for the goal. But just when we reached the scoring area, Taichi passed the ball to me. I swerved and kicked the ball as hard as I can. And it hit! Right in the middle of the net!"

"The kick must have been powerful"

"It was" Joseph said dreamily. He then chuckled" The goalkeeper was being mocked. Everybody was calling him 'butterfingers', including his team. Did you get that sis? _Butterfingers_ because he was only able to brush the ball with his gloves. It was epic"  
"I bet it was"

Stillness descended upon them which was punctured every now and then with Joseph's breathing that was becoming strained with each passing minute.

"Yuan still haven't returned, where is he?" the boy asked.  
"I don't know….he was supposed to look for father" Mariam answered.  
"Well Father isn't exactly small that he can't find him!" Joseph complained" What's taking him so long?!"

Mariam just shook her head. Despite being injured, he was able to crack sarcasm. Talk about figures.

"Don't worry about Yuan; he will come back" The girl paused" With good news….."

The green hair boy gave her a wary look but didn't say anything. Though after a while;  
"It has become awfully quite sis"

Indeed it had. The blackout was finished. The firing has stopped. People were no longer screaming. This should have come as a relief but it didn't. Rather this brought an onslaught of fresh worries.  
Was father okay? Was Ozuma okay?! Were her two best friends faring any better? The last thought chilled her insides. Like Joseph, Salima and Kane were shot too. But they weren't _that_ lucky. They were alive but barely. They got the worst of firing. A number of bullets scarred their frames. Mariam was petrified when she saw their bodies, their beautiful attires streaked with blood. But when saw them breathing, a little of dread vanished and hope flared within her. While mending Joseph, she yelled at her servants to go after them.  
They were now in the next room being tended by the other members of the staff.

'He will come back….with good news….'

The maiden bit her lip, to stop it from trembling. She knew all too well the meaning behind the look her brother gives. They were literally grappling at the ends of survival here. Like trying to scoop sand in your fist, only to find it slipping past your very fingers, they could see their picture perfect life getting tarnished with each passing minute. Though right now it didn't matter who attacked them. The important thing was that all of them get out of this disaster, this havoc, and this mess safely. For that to achieve, the stakes were high and the current conditions weren't looking promising.

Plus there was this silence that was proving to be too much. Not a good sign, definitely not a good sign.  
This silence…..it felt threatening. It was that silence which was observed in the battlefields, just when war was about to start. It was that silence which pledged a torrent of storms. An unbearable and ringing silence that would only bring bad.

Mariam tightly held Joseph in her arms, her mind obliterating around one thought;

'I hope you are alright father…and Ozuma, where the hell are you?!'

* * *

"Well look here, you finally graced us with your presence" a voice sneered.

Ozuma turned and glared at the man who was responsible for kicking him. He snarled "Juror!"

"Ozuma" Juror replied, leering.  
"What the hell is going on?! And where's Barthez?! I need to talk to him!"  
"Tch tch tch…..That attitude won't do. Need I remind you that Barthez and I are your superiors. Rodo demands respect at all costs"  
" _Were_ " Ozuma spat" Rodo be damned, seeing now it's real face!"

Juror didn't hear the rest of the rant, because he was focused on one word  
"Were?" He then chuckled darkly "Oh how predictable"

Tomoki didn't say anything, but continued to glare at Juror who was now laughing.

"You know, from the first day you joined the organization, Mr. Ozuma Isao (A/N), I always had this hunch that one day you would betray us. I was always against your hiring but my dear cousin persisted that you would prove resourceful, that the individual has a talent. And he was right; you do have a talent…in double timing!"

"Wow!" Ozuma let out a derisive snort" It's like a pot calling the kettle black! If I am double timing, that I wonder what my highness and your dear cousin is doing! Because last time I checked, Rodo wasn't allowed to attend the requests of its own staff! You might want to update the policies!"

"Don't act so naïve Isao" Takeshi answered softly" You weren't exactly born yesterday. You should by now have figured it out what was this all about"

"I didn't sign up for this!" Ozuma shouted angrily" I wasn't signed up to inflict damage on an innocent family, I wasn't signed up to witness such a terrible event occur right before my eyes! I wasn't signed up to put many lives on risks!"

"Well that's your fault then"

"What?" The double hair shaded ex-spy asked blankly.

"You were simply asked to get the work done. Getting emotionally involved with the said party, having rather keening relationships with them and falling for one of them…..you can't exactly pinpoint this blame on us"

Ozuma felt as though someone has slammed his gut against a wall of bricks and was now grinding it between a gap of boulders.

"All of this…..the work you were assigned to do. All of this could have been done without giving in to your desires and attaching yourself with….."

Juror wasn't able to finish his sentence, for he received rather a powerful punch on his face that nearly made him lose his balance. He staggered backwards, stroking his jaw which was steadily becoming purple from the blow.

"Shut up….just shut up" Ozuma spoke in a deadly tone.

The sinister man hissed" I touched your nerve, didn't i?"

He did. For whatever he said, somewhere along the lines, there was truth. And it was this; Ozuma could have accomplished this mission without tying any relationships with the Kazuma's. He didn't needed to stitch any lasting ropes with them.

He could have avoided all of it. But fate had something else in store for him.

Funny how things happen; it's very ironic.

"It's the truth and you don't deny it" Juror stated.

That was a final straw. For once he didn't need reminders of his wrongdoings. With a stifled cry, Ozuma lunged forward. But before he could do anything, he felt the air knocked out from his lungs.

"Gah!..."

It appears Takeshi had swung his left arm and delivered a punch right across in the abdomen of Ozuma. The victim stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. Damn it hurt.  
A minute wasn't given, when another strike was bestowed, now on his back. Ozuma came down on his knees. He then felt his hair being tightly gripped in a fist.

"I think mannerism 101 is on the way" Juror said smoothly" But let's take this class somewhere shall we? It's rather crammed in here"

And with that, the oppressor went forward, dragging his inferior by hair. Ozuma struggled, but it was fruitless. The grasp was strong.

* * *

"Look old man…..i am going to ask this nicely one last time. Where are the jewels and the sacred tablet?!"

Minato's face remained stony but he didn't say anything. Barthez was losing his patience. They haven't got much time. Any minute now, the authorities would arrive and all of their hard work would go to waste.  
Minato was aware of this so that would explain his silent treatment. He was waiting for the rescue team.

The Kazuma's were really resilient. Barthez had to give this much to them.

Jean rubbed the bridge of his nose with the pad of his thumb.  
"You know…..I really respect you as a senior citizen of the city. And I really admire your works. They no doubt had benefited the deprived folks"

There was a pause. The elder man's blue eyes got narrowed. What was he up to now?

"So imagine my pain when I have to restore to such tactics and imply them on those who I happen to like, with you being one of them"

Paul Barthez then retrieved a pair of brass knuckles from his coat pockets, slipping each of them in his hands. Fingering the steel craftsmanship of the braces he adorned, he glanced at Minato, whose face expression didn't change a bit.

"I despise getting my hands dirty"

Minato's head veered towards right, his cheek coming in contact with the metal, the texture, the strength and deliverance of it, making him almost lose consciousness. Vision blurring, the eldest Kazuma looked up, breathing fast.

"Now….shall we get to business?"

* * *

"My lady…we need to tell you something. It's urgent" One of the maids requested, standing at the threshold.

"What is it?" Mariam inquired.  
"My lady, it's not something that can be talked out in open"

Mariam frowned, while Joseph stiffened. Grabbing the pillow, Mariam carefully laid Joseph's head on the soft cushion, plopping the corners, to make sure, her brother was comfortable.

Getting up, the cobalt hued hair girl went towards the doorway and took in the grief-stricken face of the maid.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I bear with bad news my lady"

Gulping the maid began;  
"I am sorry my lady, but we weren't able to save Mr. Yamashita and Miss Ikeda…."

Mariam's heart faltered. No….it can't be….no.

"There was too much internal bleeding. Lady Ikeda died first. Mr. Yamashita's demise followed shortly after…"

No please no…..not Salima and Kane….

Mariam felt the vision getting blur. She blinked back the tears, only to find the view murkier than ever. Her heart was beating faster than before. It pinched. Breathing was becoming hard. Was it just her or has the air become solid, making inhaling difficult.

"My lady, are you okay?"

What happened next, it happened so fast. The distraught girl sensed the floor was getting closer, until someone grabbed her forearms, to prevent her from falling down.  
Disoriented, she heard some words before slipping away in unconsciousness.

"Oh no! She is hyperventilating!"  
"Call for help!"  
"My lady!"

Mariam blissfully welcomed the waves of nothingness.

* * *

"Come on, Mr. Isao. Is that the best you can do?" Juror drawled.

Ozuma's eyes flickered tiredly. Every muscle in his body was screaming with pain. Lip busted, bruises forming in his skin and a few teeth broken, Takeshi really did a number on him.

"High marks in close combat, top scores in I.Q. tests, great analytical skills, superb spatial abilities and belonging from a group of Elites….I was expecting some competition from you" He added" I am disappointed Mr. Isao"

The dual shaded hair guy struggled to get up. Seeing this, Juror smirked.  
"Now that's what I am talking about" He jeered.

Ozuma got up, bended slightly and clutching his knees with his bandaged hands for support. But then he fell down again.  
So much for saving others; it's one hurdle after another and there seemed to be no stop to it. Plus this impediment was draining the hell out of him. It would be a miracle if he got out of this safely. And the chances of that happening were quite bleak.  
Never in his life had he thought that he would hate a person from the depths of his core; Juror. This evening now answers all the questions and the doubts he had towards Takeshi, in regards to disliking him in the first place. The man was a vermin!

The ex-spy eyed the gun which was kept atop the table.  
It belonged to his superior. Juror could have shot him right then and there and get done with the job. But he didn't.  
The man was a sadist. He took pleasure in torturing the underlings, before finally killing them with his signature.

That step though didn't seem far away now. Juror walked towards the table, running his fingers on the wooden surface and then tapping them near the gun, in constant rhythm. His hand then disappeared in the pocket of his pant, appearing again, now with a silver dagger.

 _''Oh how I missed you''_ He crooned.

'Death doesn't seem distant at all now' Ozuma thought, as he saw the culprit raise the gun and point it towards his direction.

"May Gods have mercy upon your soul, Ozuma Isao" Juror said, his steel grey eyes revealing nothing expect blood intent.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Those shots should have hurt him, should have brought him hurling on the floor, and should have paralyzed him.

So why on earth Juror was of that state, his back pocked with gunshots?

None of this was adding up. Ozuma looked up and saw the person he was least expecting, at that time, at that place.

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
 **If you remember in the beginning of chapter two, Ozuma got confused when the moving guys called him ' ' The name 'Tomoki' was given by Barthez in order to protect Ozuma from detection. His real surname is 'Isao', so don't get confused ^^**

 **Thank you, thank you so much for the reviews! i appreciate and cherish each one of them, from the bottom of my heart :'D Bless you thee :'D ^w^**

 **And Thank you KazumakunAlex for the review! :D I hope this chapter answers the question you had :D**

 **As for the chapter...i hope you guys don't hate me? :'3**  
 **Please review? :')**


End file.
